


The Artist and The journalist

by TravellingCreampuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingCreampuff/pseuds/TravellingCreampuff
Summary: Laura is a journalist and her first article is on Carmilla the artist





	1. The Artist

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever written.  
> I haven't had anyone read through it for mistakes so I apologise if it doesn't make any sense.

When Carmilla’s phone begins to ring at 9.30, she grumbles ignoring the device on the bedside unit, she reaches over to turn it off only to realise that she is on the floor.

“Why the fuck am I on the floor?” she asks herself.

The phone continues to vibrate enthusiastically for a full minute before falling the short distance and smacking her in the face. 

“Fuck sake” she grumbles to herself.

She picks up the phone to see who would be calling her at such an ungodly hour on a Tuesday. 

“What do you want William?” she mumbles into the phone when she answers.

“Hello Kitty, how are you feeling on this fine morning?”

“Seriously Will not so loud and cut out the sarcasm.” 

Carmilla groans throwing her free hand onto the bed and pulling a pillow down and placing it under her head then puts her arm over her eyes to block out the bright sunlight.

“I’m going back to sleep Will, whatever it is you want call me back later.”

“No kitty you owe me for the beer and whiskey.”

“What? I don’t remember this but that does explain why I can taste stale beer on my tongue and my head feel like it’s been crushed by a bus.”

“Well sis you were pretty pissed when you got to me. You said you couldn’t get served anywhere. I tried to stop you but you threatened to steak me if I didn’t go. I want paying today.”

“Fine, just stop going on, I will meet you for a late lunch. Meet me at Lucky Jacks at 2.30.”

“Okay bye for now Kitty, see you later.”

Carmilla cuts off the call and looks at the time 9.36.

“At least I have plenty of time to sleep this hangover off.” She groans.

She throws her phone onto the bed and picks herself up off the floor. Her bones creak as they readjust themselves, she cracks her back before peeling off her clothes and slumping into bed, picking up her phone she sets an alarm for one thirty.

Carmilla wakes up an hour and a half before her alarm due to the nightmares that have plagued her dreams for so many years. The room is a mess, clothes thrown over every surface, plates, half empty glasses and bowels littering the floor and desk. She picks up what she can and takes it to the kitchen and dumping them in the sink. Carmilla’s morning ritual is to stand in front of the microwave waiting for the blood to warm up shivering like some drug addict with serious withdrawal symptoms. 

Carmilla takes the blood into the bathroom and runs herself a hot bath. After placing the mug on the side of the bath, and going to her room to get fresh towels, she finally sinks into the bath and revelling in the feeling as the hot water flows over her body, turning her pale skin slightly red. After relaxing for an hour she drains the water, washes and gets out.

Still feeling hungry Carmilla goes back downstairs wrapped in a towel and heats up some more blood. Her phone begins ringing again, rushing upstairs to answer it, she looks at the screen and sees it’s an unknown number.

“Hello” she answers with slight irritation in her voice.

“Hello is this Ms. Carmilla Karnstein?” the voice on the other end is a woman who sounds like she is in her twenties.

“It is yes.” replied Carmilla.

“My name is Lola Perry; I am the assistant at the Austrian Gallery of Art. My boss saw the work you submitted and he is very impressed. He would like it if you would attend the show this Friday and present your work. He would also like to meet with you late Thursday afternoon and set up. Are you available for this?”

Carmilla can’t believe what she is hearing, she has been submitting her work for years all over the world and now she is on the phone with one of the most prestigious art galleries in the world. 

“Yes Ms. Perry I am available. What time and where?”

“Meet at the Old Lustig building at precisely three thirty Thursday afternoon, bring your work with you and more details will be given to you regarding Friday.”

“Okay excellent thank you very much.” Carmilla replies trying her best to sound professional.

“Our pleasure Ms. Karnstein I look forward to meeting you, good bye.”

“Thanks again, good bye.” Carmilla hung up the phone and for the first time in a really long time she finally felt like she is worth something. 

Carmilla decided she would call Mattie once she had finished getting ready. She grabs her hair dryer from the top draw of her dresser and removes most of the wetness from her hair. Opening her wardrobe she decides on dark red lace thong and matching bra, her favourite leather pants, as she pulls them on she picks up a black tank top with the words “fuck it lets drink.” In white and her favourite red and black plaid shirt to go over the top unbuttoned, once she had put on her combat boots, she decided to quickly clean her house which took ten minutes. She grabbed her wallet, keys and phone and left for the bar. She decided to walk to the bar to meet her brother and on the way, there she called Mattie.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite little monster, what took you so long to call?” Mattie said when she answered.

“Hey Mattie, sorry it took so long for me to call, I wanted to see how you were and to tell you some good news.”

“Well I’m fine sis. How are you and what is this good news of yours?”

“I’m okay, so you know I have been submitting my art work all over the world? Well I finally got noticed by the Austrian gallery of art.”

“Are you serious they are like the most prestigious gallery in the world, I’m so proud of you my little monster. When can we meet up? I miss you.

“I miss you too Mattie but I’m always so busy with projects and conquests as you so eloquently call them.”

“You got yourself a little pet now?”

“Yeah her name is Elsie she is very irritating but uh very talented if you get what I mean.”

“I really don’t know how you get all these girls to fall for you, I mean you’re a crude, sarcastic arsehole.”

“Yeah but I have great looks and three centuries practice of wooing.”

“Listen darling I want to see you soon maybe I can come to you or you can come to me. How is William doing?”

“Soon Mattie I will let you know, and I’m on my way to meet Will now I owe him some money. I am here now so I will call you soon. Bye sis love ya.”

“Goodbye darling I want you to call more often otherwise I will find you. Love you too.”

Carmilla hangs up the phone just as she walks up to the door, she opens it and walks in, the main room is cool due to the aircon blasting out, there are two pool tables and many arcade games. Behind the glass that stretches the length at the back as soon as you walk in is a bowling alley, and off to the other side is a smoking room, she walks to the bar and orders herself a glass of Johnnie Walker blue whiskey, the bartender is kind of cute, as she turns to get the bottle from the top shelf Carmilla gets a good look at the girls backside, she smirks to herself, the bartender hands over the drink with a flirty smile, Carmilla hands over the money in return, and telling the cute girl to keep the change for herself.  
She goes to the smoking room and pulls out a cigarette and lighter from her leather jacket, she sparks up and drinks half of her whiskey. Half way through her cigarette the cute girl from the bar walks through the door with two glasses of whiskey, she hands one to Carmilla and sits down next to her.

“I’m on my break, shall we keep each other entertained?”

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” Carmilla asks with half a smirk, knowing exactly what the woman want.

The woman takes the cigarette and whiskey from Carmilla, places the drink on the table, stubs the cigarette out and straddles Carmilla. “Like this.” The woman says as she kisses the vampire, she begins kissing all over Carmilla’s neck, and guides her hands under the tank top and grasps at pale skin, the girl in her lap, slides down undoes the leather pants and peels them off throwing them to the side. “Nice thongs.” The woman comments before she dives in and buries her face in their place once she pulled them down below her knees and she licks and fingers Carmilla to an orgasm. 

Carmilla grabs the woman and pulls her back into her lap and slips her hand into the girls shorts to find that she isn’t wearing any underwear, she raises an eyebrow at the girl, then slips two fingers inside and the girl throws her head back closes her eyes and rides Carmilla until she has an orgasm herself, she climbs off, Carmilla sticks her fingers into her mouth and looks at the girl with lust all over her face and sucks her fingers clean, the woman gives Carmilla a kiss and hands the drink back  
She knocks back the drink, pulls her thongs up stands, gets her leather pants and puts them back on. The woman hands her a piece of paper with a phone number on, which she immediately gives it back, the woman looks confused.

“What’s the matter baby? Didn’t you have a good time?”

“I did but I live by the three F’s.”

“What the hell are the three F’s?” the woman asks confused.

“Find. Fuck. Forget. The three F’s, nothing personal sweetheart it’s just the way I live.”

“No problem, thanks for a good time anyway.”

The woman leaves to go back to work, Carmilla sits down on the couch again and sparks up another cigarette, shortly after Will walks in.

“Jesus it smells like sex in here.”

“Yeah well I just got laid so it would.”

“Bloody hell kitty who was it this time? it’s empty in here.”

“The chick behind the bar William, anyway I need another drink what are you having?”

“I don’t know I will come with you.”

Will and Carmilla left the smoking room and headed to the bar, the cute chick flashed a smile at Carmilla and handed her another whiskey with a wink before asking Will what he wanted, he ordered a royal stag whiskey, the went over to the pool table to play a couple of games. They talked about anything and nothing, she also paid him the money back and had some food. After a couple of hours, they both separated and did their own thing for the rest of the day, Carmilla decides to head to the countryside where she could go for a run in her panther form. When she gets there, she finds a nice spot to change, she takes off all her clothes and drops to hands and knees before she changes with the sound of cracking bones and growls echoing in the silence. She spends a few hours walking and soaking up the sun. after a while she can smell something that isn’t right, she hunts for the smell and there is a large man with a rifle. She ducks behind one of the trees and scans the area thankfully there is only one. And her clothes aren’t too far away, she didn’t want to deal with him in as a panther, she stealthily makes it back to her clothes, changes and gets dressed when suddenly a bullet goes straight through her stomach, she turns around to see the man standing a few feet away trembling.

“Well that was fucking rude. Don’t you think?”

“What the hell are you?” he asked fear lacing his voice.

“Your worst nightmare.” She responds before using her vampire speed to go up to the barrel of the gun and bending it.

“Oh god please don’t hurt me I have a family.”

“Too late for you to beg for your life when you thought you would take mine.” She picks him up by the throat and slams him down on the ground. Carmilla lifts her shirt and sees the wound has healed slightly. “Hmm not healing as fast as normal, it has been a while since I have eaten.”

“You can’t eat me they will find you.”

“Silly human, they won’t find a thing considering I died over three hundred years ago.”

“Okay so what are you?”

“Vampire dumbass.” And with that she extends her fangs and sinks them into the man’s neck and drains him dry. His screams echoing in the sound of silence. She quickly buries his body, picks up his gun and takes it home with her.

When home she finds her front door is open, she instantly uses her vampire abilities to listen and to see what she can smell. Carmilla can’t hear anything but something smells out of place, the vampire enters her home quietly scanning the area, nothing in the living room area, she treads gently to the kitchen and there sitting on her breakfast bar in a skin tight, thigh length white dress with black stripes, sitting with her legs crossed and an air of elegance about her is her sister Matska Belmonde sipping on blood from a wine glass.

“Mattie.” Carmilla explains as she rushes forward to embrace her sister in a bone crushing hug.

“Hello Carmilla dear.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well considering you would never tell me when we could meet. I took a day off to come and see you, since I have a lull in cases for now. I miss you so I took it upon myself to come and visit, I need to relax, it has been a while since I have done so.”

Carmilla went to the fridge and got herself some blood, then went and sat on her couch Mattie close behind. “So, tell me Mattie what have you been up to?”

“Well I just dealt with a case of a woman whose husband was abusive towards her and her twins, a neighbour called the police when they heard chaos in the evening, the police arrived and there was no sound but as the officer went to leave there was a loud crash so he broke down the door and there was the woman on the floor broken and beaten, her kids were sat by her crying but no sign of the husband, she went to the hospital and an APB was put out for the man. An off-duty officer found the man in a bar with bruised and bleeding knuckles, he was taking in for questioning, he never said anything but when DNA swabs from him matched with the bruises on his wife, there was no way I was going to let him get away with it so now he is going to jail for a long time.” 

“That’s really good sis I’m glad you are using your intelligence for good and I’m guessing being a lawyer pays a lot of money.”

“Yeah well I felt like a change from causing destruction all the time. And yes, the money is damn good. Anyway, go get showered and dressed up, we are going out and your smell like nature and death.”  
Carmilla laughs but goes to shower anyway and gets dressed. Once done she makes her way downstairs, at the top she thinks Mattie might be cooking from the smell but her sister has no idea how to cook so she goes to the kitchen to find Mattie talking to Pierre Gagnaire cooking for them.

“Mircalla dear, it’s so good to see you again.” Pierre said with a thick accent.

“You too Pierre.” She turns to Mattie. “Where are we going out to tonight then?”

“Well I was thinking we could go to the Alchemy club, get some drinks get laid and to feed.”

“Sounds like a plan so why Pierre.”

“Oh, well he is a fantastic chef and it has been a while since I have had any of his food.”

“Fair enough.”

“Ladies if you would sit down your meal is ready.” Pierre said from the kitchen.

Carmilla and Mattie took their seats at the kitchen table, Pierre came over with a bottle of wine and poured their drinks for them, went back and put the bottle carefully in the wine rack, Pulled the meat from the oven and placed it on a plate before carefully decorating it with golden crispy potatoes and some vegetables. They eat their meal in silence while sipping on wine. When they finished their meal they both went straight out.

“So how are we getting there Mattie I can’t be bothered to walk.”

“Ugh you are so lazy. I have a driver. He will be here any minute now. It’s a new car a Bugatti Veyron, it hasn’t had the go ahead yet this is just a test car, see what needs improvements. Ah here he is now.”

The car pulls up and the driver steps out of the car and opens the door. Carmilla gets in first and scoots across to the other side, Mattie following. The driver shuts the door and gets back into the driver’s seat. The engine turns on and lets out a nice grumbling sound, once on the highway the driver picks up speed and they are travelling along at a high speed.

“If Bugatti go ahead with this car I totally have to get one.” Carmilla said to her sister.

“yes, it is nice. Also, very comfortable and smooth.”

“I could probably pick up so many girl’s.”

“Oh, Kitty you don’t need a car for that and you know it.”

“That’s true I am very charming.”

“God, you are so full of yourself.”

“So are you miss Lawyer of the year.”

Before they knew it, the car pulled up outside of the nightclub, the driver had stepped out of the car opening the door for them again. The music was loud the thumping of the bass beneath their feet. Everyone outside of the club had stopped what they were doing to stare at the elegant beauty that is Mattie and the graceful sexiness of Carmilla. Men and Women alike had lust written all over their faces, wanting to bed them. Mattie walked straight up to the bouncer with a large wad of cash in hand, she handed it over to the man who stared in shock he opened the velvet rope and allowed them to pass. They went straight to the bar. Mattie got herself a long island ice tea and Carmilla got herself a whiskey. After finding a secluded booth at the bar they drank their drinks and chatted. A tall man approached them.

“Want to dance?” he asked Carmilla 

She laughed. “No but my sister would unlike me she plays for your team.”

“Sorry sweetheart.” He turns to Mattie giving her a hopeful smile. 

Carmilla kicks her sister under the table “Go on.” Mattie rolls her eyes but takes the mans outstretched hand and going to the dance floor.  
Carmilla heads over to the bar gets herself another drink and watches her sister dance with a stranger, she felt good watching as her sister let loose a little bit. A tall blonde approached the bar close to Carmilla.

“Hey sexy. You looking to take someone home for a good time?” the girl asks.

“Sorry sweetheart, not tonight.”

“Why not, you look like you’re alone.”

“Yeah well, I’m not, I’m here with my sister and she will be back in a minute.”

“You’re lose then.”

“Hmm I doubt that sweetheart.” 

“Rude bitch.”

“You have no idea how much of a bitch I can be.”

“Screw this, I’m getting my brother and he is going to kick your arse.”

“Aww can’t fight your own battles.”

The girl disappears and Carmilla turns back to the bar to order another drink. A few minutes later someone shoves her. She turns around to see a large guy and the tall blonde.

“What’s this you being a bitch to my little sister.” The man states.

“It’s not my fault princess here can’t take rejection well.”

“Watch your mouth bitch.” 

“Aww your both sensitive sissies.”

“I’ll show you sissy.” 

The guy swings his fist back and tries to hit Carmilla, she grabbed his clenched hand with ease, and takes a sip of her drink. He looks at her in shock.

“Hmmm, like a said sissy.” She releases his fist, he goes to swing again but she just dodges it and punches him in the gut putting him on to his knees. “Seriously carry on and see’s what happens.”

“Forget it Rickie.” The girl cries 

“No way Charlie this bitch was disrespectful towards you.”

“Oh Rickie, I doubt you care about respecting women, you’re just a typical male that probably calls women sluts because they didn’t want to get your small dick wet.” Carmilla torments the guy.

“Oh that’s it, let’s take this outside.” Rickie said

“Fine then, let’s go and bruise your ego some more.”

Rickie and his sister walk outside, Carmilla following behind.

“Mattie. I know you can hear me. I got us something to eat come outside now. I may have gotten into a fight, there is two of them, a guy on steroids and his sister who can’t take rejection.” Carmilla’s eyes land on her sister’s.

“Dammit Kitty are you ever not in trouble.” Mattie comes up beside her.

“No of course not. You get the girl I want to show this man how pathetic he really is. We aren’t killing them, I’m not in the mood for the clean-up, so just take enough and they will think it was some weird dream.”

They were outside in a dark ally, only two of the four couldn’t see very well.  
“Right let’s end this.” Rickie said in his tough guy voice.

Carmilla burst out laughing. “Oh Rickie. Was that supposed to be scary? Because that was the complete opposite.”  
Rickie went to hit Carmilla but she quickly stepped to the side, and connected her fist to his stomach.

“Just give up Rickie before you bruise your ego even more.”

Rickie made a noise signifying that he wasn’t going to give up. Carmilla let out a fed up sigh and punched him in the face hard knocking him out. Charlie let out a scream as she went to rush to her unconscious brother, before she could make a move, Mattie did the same thing knocking her out, Carmilla and Mattie drank their blood but not enough to kill, they left the duo propped up against the wall and walked away. Mattie wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulder as they walked back to Carmilla’s house, Laughing and chatting about nothing and anything.  
They arrive at Carmilla’s front door.

“Well it’s been a fun night Kitty Cat, I have missed you, we have to do this again sometime.”

“Yeah we should.” Carmilla replied giving her a tight hug. 

“See you soon darling.” Mattie gave her a kiss on the cheek and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Carmilla went inside, up to her bedroom and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and went to bed.


	2. The Journalist

The Journalist. 

Silas News Network is a twenty-four hour rolling network that brings you all the news you need.  
Today is Laura Hollis’ first day; she has been given the role of reporting on local art events and the Artists. She is nervous as this is the place she has always wanted to work at and excited as she gets to work with her friends Danny and Kirsch. Kirsch’s uncle owns the company so he easily got the job and will be Laura’s boss. Laura has known her friends since University where they attended a lot of the same classes. As she walks towards the head office she took in the surrounding of men and woman bustling around and the sound of printers and phones buzzing in the air. She readjusts herself making sure her navy blue trousers and white button up shirt looks okay. Satisfied she raises her hand to the door and knocks.

 

“Come in.” says a man with a gruff German voice.

Laura opens the door and steps in; she sees Kirsch first and smiles to him. Sitting in front of Kirsch is an elderly gentleman. 

“Take a seat Miss. Hollis” The man said as he gestures to the chair on the other side. “My name is Baron Vordenberg. I have no need for formalities so Vordenberg is just fine.”

“Uncle? May I tell Laura here what will be happening?”

“Of course you can my boy.”

“So Laura you and I will be working closely together this week. I will be teaching you how things work around here, I will take you around the building so you know where things are   
like the kitchen, the bathrooms, the staff room, and fire exists. You will assist me on my articles for the week and then on Friday you will be reporting on the show that is being held at the Austrian Gallery of Art. On Thursday we will discuss what is required of you, things like attire, questions you have for the artist of your choice. I believe there will be two.”

Laura smiles at kirsch. “Sounds great I look forward to it.”

“Well then Laura let’s get started. I will show you the kitchen, first.” Kirsch says with his dopey frat boy smile.

Once out of the main office Laura turned to Kirsch. “I have honestly never seen you so professional, and not talking like your usual Frat boy self.”

“Ah yes quite right nerd hottie, my parents force me to be professional around my Uncle, they don’t want him to think I’m an idiot. He is getting on, and is thinking about leaving the company to me.”

“You aren’t an idiot Kirsch and someone obviously needs to tell your parents that.” 

“Nah it’s alright L if I didn’t act like an idiot all the time then they wouldn’t, so it’s my own fault and it doesn’t matter.” Kirsch replies smiling brightly. “So here is the kitchen and in the end cupboard above the microwave there is your favourite hot chocolate with your name on it, that I got in for you.”

“Aww Kirsch that’s so sweet of you, thank you.” Laura says as she wraps her arms around her long time best ‘Bro’

“No worries I made sure everyone around her knew it was yours and not to touch it, I know how you can get when someone tries stealing your Cocoa, I still have nightmare about that you know.” 

“Oh hush you big lug it wasn’t that bad.” Laura says as she swats him on the arm.

“Not bad, even Danny agrees you were like a gremlin that was fed after midnight, and got wet. It was pretty terrifying.” Kirsch replies laughing. 

“Alright, Alright I got it I can be pretty terrifying when someone touches my Cocoa or my cookies.”

“Oh speaking of cookies there is a pack in there as well.”

“Thanks ‘Bro’.” Laura says in a mocking tone.

“You know, with you, Danny and me working here is going to be lots of fun and I really look forward to it.”

“Me too Kirsch, speaking of Danny, where is she?”

“She is just working on the sports section and then we are going down to the local pizza place in about an hour, so I will show you the rest and then we will go and meet her.”  
Laura nods and follows Kirsch quickly as she tries to keep up with the tall man’s large strides. They walk to the staff room first which was directly in front of the kitchen. Secondly were the bathrooms which were annoyingly on the second floor. Then Kirsch showed her all of the fire exits, and each department. This all took half an hour and then they went to an empty room.

“So this will be your office.”

Laura whipped her head to look at Kirsch so fast she thought she might have gotten whiplash. “Wait what? I get my own office?”

“Of course you do only the best for my bro. Danny has one which is next door and I’m on the other side.”

“Kirsch that’s special treatment and unfair on others.”

“Oh don’t worry about it family workers get their own offices and you and Danny are basically family so.”

“This is really awesome but what about furniture?” 

“Ah I have a book next door and you can pick your own stuff out.”

“Are you serious Kirsch?”

“I am yes.”

“How about at lunch Danny and I can help you if you want.”

“Yeah that would be great Kirsch.”

“Well its lunch time so let’s go get Lawrence and head out.”

The trio had a nice walk to the pizza restaurant that took ten minutes; they sat in a booth by the window and chatted all through lunch about the upcoming week. They also picked out some office furniture that would be delivered by the next day.

“Wait so when I get to my office in the morning it will be furnished?” Laura asked in disbelief.

“That’s right little hottie, my uncle is a much respected and well known man. If I mention his name things get done quicker.” Kirsch responded proudly.

“So how is he your uncle when he has a German accent?”

“I’m not sure someone in my family adopted him when he was about 7, he refused to let go of his German as it is the only thing he knows about his history.”

“Cool.”

“Yep, anyway come on we should probably get back to the office.” Kirsch said as he paid the bill.

Thursday

At nine thirty an hour and a half after Laura arrived, Kirsch came bounding through her office door causing her to knock her hot chocolate and letting out a surprised yelp.

“Dammit Kirsch. You scared the hell out of me.” Laura huffs 

“Sorry. Guess what you and I are doing today?” Kirsch asks as he drops himself in the chair the other side of Laura’s desk.

“Well you look like an excited puppy about to go for a walk, so something bro like?” 

“Nope we are going shopping.”

“What for?” Laura asked confused.

“To get you a dress for the art show tomorrow. You need to look the part.”

“And you are excited to go shopping because?”

“I get out of the office and I get to ogle at you.”

“Kirsch.” Laura laughs thrown a balled up piece of paper at him.

“I’m only kidding, you’re a total bro and that would be weird.”

“I still don’t understand why you are so excited for shopping.”

“Other than getting out the office I have been meaning to get some new shoes so it’s a good excuse to go today.”

“Okay so when are we going?”

“Soon I need to grab a coffee and go to my uncle to get the companydebit card to pay for the dress. I will come and get you when it’s time to go.”

“Okay see you soon.”

And with that Kirsch left in pretty much as the same manner as a tornado.

Forty five minutes later Danny came into the office with a buzzed Kirsch following.

“Hey Hollis, this overgrown puppy tells me the two of you are going shopping.”

“Yeah I just found out a little while ago.”

“We are going to have so much fun, oh there’s a bar there that does great food that opens at twelve we should totally go.”

“Hey popped collar, no liquid lunches, you need to look after Laura.”

“Danny. We have talked about this” Laura says in a warning tone

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” Danny replied sheepishly.

“So Kirsch shall we?” Laura asked.

“We shall.” He replied holding his arm out.

“See you Later Danny.” Laura said with a smile 

Kirsch and Laura exited the building arm in arm and walked down the street. Laura had always loved walking and watching the people she passed by wondering what kind of lives they had. Sometimes she even made up stories about them. The cold air surrounded them. They walked for five minutes when they arrived at the train station. Kirsch walked up to the ticket booth and paid for their tickets with the company debit card. They walked down a flight of steps and through a tunnel that went under the tracks, white walls that were covered by graffiti, a strong foul smell, and even a homeless man. They sat for a while before Kirsch broke the silence.

“You okay there L?”

“Yeah I’m just thinking about tomorrow. I’m really nervous and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“You won’t mess it up your Laura Hollis, journalist extraordinaire. You’re a smart chick Hollis you will do just fine.” Kirsch responded with a smile.

“Thanks Kirsch but what if the artists won’t talk to me?”

“Do what you always do, don’t give up.”  
Before Laura could respond a train rolled up and stopped. They waited for the doors to open, and stepped into one of the carriages. The walls were a pale white, the carpet pale blue and sticky, the seats were dark blue with white intricate patterns and yellow poles to hold onto. The pair sat down in a relatively quiet carriage, Laure by the window so she could watch the world speed by and kirsch sat by the aisle so he could stretch out his legs.  
The train ride was half an hour to the next city; they got off the train and began walking to the large shopping mall. The mall was very busy for a late Thursday morning.

“Should we get your shoes first?” Laura asked trying to delay shopping for a dress.

“Sure.” 

Kirsch and Laura made their way through a sea of bodies to get to the other side where the sports section was. Once inside Kirsch’s face lit up and he got a slight bounce in his step. Laura smiled at his child like wonder. They spent an hour looking through a variety of shoes.

“Bro I’m exhausted and still haven’t found the perfect pair.”

“Is this how it usually goes? I have never known a man to spend so long shopping for a pair of shoes.”

“Yeah it is usually. I’m really fussy with my shoes; they have to jump out at me before I buy them.”

“Okay well keep looking for the pair that jumps.”

Another ten minutes pass before Kirsch gets excited again. “These, these are the pair.”

“Excellent, shall we go to this pub you were talking about?”

“Totally.”

Kirsch and Laura went to the cashier and paid for the shoes, then went back into the busy mall. Bumping into people with a sorry every so often they arrived at the escalator, they stepped on and went up a flight, made their way to the next escalators and went up again and proceeded to the top about ten stories high, at the top it was a lot quitter but with more teenagers as it was the arcades section. The pair made their way through saloon doors, rustic wood flooring, round tables and stools, all alcohol on display, a large mirror and a shout gun just above the alcohol, it was designed to be a western saloon, the sat down in a corner near a piano. A waiter who looked the absolute part wearing a white shirt with a black bow tie, arm garters, red pinstriped two button vest, white waist apron, gun holster attached around his waist with black trouser and shoes, approached them, welcomed them and handed over two menus.   
They looked over the menus they only had four items but a variety of each item. The waiter returned after a while to take their drink orders first.

“Can I get a pint of corona please?” Kirsch spoke first.

“Can I get the same please?”

“Of course, I will return shortly.”

They pondered over the menu until the waiter returned with the beers.

“Two corona’s, are you ready to order your food?”

“I’m ready if you are little bro.”

“Sure am, can I get the burger and chips please?”

The man scribbles on his note pad then turned to Kirsch. “For you sir?”  
“Yeah can I get the steak and chips please.”

The waiter scribbled on his pad. “Excellent choices.” With that he left.

They sat there quietly chatting when a woman in her 30’s stepped up onto the stage and sat down at the piano. The woman was tall, hair as black as the night, emerald green eyes, ruby red lips and dimples, she was beautiful. Her fingers began to dance gracefully across the black and white keys sounding out a beautiful melody, soon after her soft velvety voice flowed from those ruby red lips and she captured the attention of everyone in the room. She played a few songs Kirsch and Laura watched with rapt attention, when the waiter came up with their food startling them a little bit. This caused the waiter to chuckle.

“She’s brilliant isn’t she?”

“She certainly is, incredibly talented and beautiful too.” Laura said as she responded to the waiter.

He smiled and walked away. Kirsch and Laura ate their food in silence for a while.

“I hope you have a good eye Kirsch I absolutely hate shopping even more so when it comes to shopping for dresses.”

“No worries I know when a woman looks good.”

“Wilson Kirsch, ever the charmer ladies and gents.” Laura said with a soft Laugh

“Yeah, yeah finish your beer nerd I will go and pay then we can go shopping for you.”

Kirsch stood up and made his way to the bar to pay for their meal Laura remained and finished her beer still listening to the woman at the piano. Kirsch returned and held his arm out for Laura and she gladly took it. They made their way down to the third floor and into the shop that had the most dresses; they walked around for forty minutes and had found four dresses and a pair of sleek black heels, with the help of the saleswoman Ashleigh and Kirsch.   
Laura went into the changing room and first tried on a black sequin detail trapeze dress. The length came just above the knee, and hung loosely around her figure. She took a minute to look in the mirror, she didn’t feel right in it, and so she stepped out to show Kirsch and the Ashleigh 

“Looks good but it just doesn’t sit well.” Kirsch said

“I agree.” Ashleigh agreed. 

“Yeah I didn’t feel right in it.”

She turned around and walked back into the changing room. Next she tried on a blue lace Victoriana drees, the length was mid-thigh, and sleeves down to her elbows the dress was hung less loosely then the previous. Instead of looking in the mirror she just stepped out.

“Nice, but not suitable for a high class event.” Ashleigh noted.

“Yeah agreed, too much lace.” 

“Yeah I didn’t think it would be appropriate.” Laura agreed with them. 

She stepped back into the changing room and put on a dark green bead embellished ruffle dress, the length was just above the knees, sleeveless and a relaxed fit. She stepped out to Kirsch and Ashleigh.

“I don’t like this one the ruffles are in my peripheral vision and it’s really annoying.” Laura stated

“Also the colour doesn’t suit you.” Ashleigh pointed out.

“Yeah it’s kind of ugly.” Kirsch said.

“Alright last one otherwise I’m going in jeans and a tee to be done with it.” Laura let out an annoyed huff.  
She stepped back into the changing room to try the last one. A red dress that hugged her figure perfectly, the length went down to the floor. It was strapless but held up around the nape of the neck as a diamond necklace. She was having trouble with the necklace.

“Uh Ashleigh?” Laura called out

“Yeah” 

“Could you help with the clasp on this please?”

“Sure thing.” Ashleigh slipped into the changing room took one look at Laura and her jaw dropped. “Holy shit.”

“What does it look bad?” Laura asked nervously.

“Not at all, you look absolutely stunning. Kirsch is a very lucky man.”

“What?” Laura asked giggling.

“Kirsch isn’t he your boyfriend?”

“No.” Laura said with a chuckle. “I’m… Uh… I’m a lesbian.”

“Oh cool.”

“Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

“No not at all. Turn around and show me the clasp.”

Laura did as she was told and turned her back to the woman, soft fingers worked delicately to tighten the clasp and then landed on her shoulders, then tugged until Laura was turned around to face her.

“This is defiantly the right dress.” Ashleigh looked up and down Laura smiling. “Go show kirsch."

Laura stepped out and smiled at Kirsch nervously. Kirsch looked up from playing with I bit of string and his jaw dropped. “Holy shit L”

“That’s what I said.” Ashleigh appeared behind Laura. “Doesn’t she look absolutely beautiful.”

“She certainly does.” Kirsch agreed. “Totally the right dress, if you are still worrying about the artists talking to you, you should totally stop because they defiantly talk to you.”

“Okay enough with the compliments I will take the dress and the shoes” Laura smiled bashfully. She stepped back into the changing room and took off the dress and hung it on the hanger before putting her clothes back on.

“Right lets pay for these and go.”

“It was nice to meet you Laura.” Ashleigh says with a shy smile as she extended her hand to Laura.

“Yeah, you too.” Laura offered as she took the outstretched hand.

“And of course you Kirsch.” Ashleigh says 

“You too.” 

The pair turned away and headed to the cashier to pay for the dress. They finally made their way out of the building and back to work. They stopped into Vordenberg’s office to show him the dress and he agreed that it was perfect. And that it was to remain in his office and that a driver would take Laura home with the dress so that it wouldn’t get creased. Next Laura headed to Danny’s office.

“Hey Hollis how was shopping?”

“Actually it was really good; I only tried three on before finding what Kirsch and Ashleigh thought was perfect.”

“When do I get to see it?”

“Tomorrow when I come round, I’m still staying round yours right?”

“Of course its movie night.”

“Sorry it has to be pushed back.”

“Ah no worries it can’t be helped.”

“Thanks Danny, anyway I should get going Vordenberg is sending me home in a car.”

“Alright see you tomorrow night Hollis.”

Laura left and made her way through the office saying goodbye to a lot of her colleagues. For only working there for a few days she seemed to have made friendly acquaintances with most of the staff. She walked outside and there was a tall, muscle man waiting for her. When their eyes met he opened the door for her and she climbed in, and the door was closed behind her.  
“That’s a very nice dress Miss Hollis; you are going to look the part.” 

“Thank you Mack that’s very nice of you to say.”  
The rest of the journey went on in quiet Laura watching out the window as the world went past, she would walk to work as it’s only an hour and she gets to spend more time watching people and enjoying the view.   
Mack pulled up outside of Laura’s house and rushed to open the door for her

“Here we are Miss, Vordenberg told me to let you know that you have the day off tomorrow so that you may prepare for the event.”

She stepped out and took the dress and held it up to stop it from dragging on the floor.

“Thanks Mack. Keep this as a thanks, I know it’s not much but it’s all have on me.” Laura says as she hands over a twenty note.

“Miss Hollis you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay I always like to leave a tip, buy your partner some flowers or treat yourself to something.”

“Thank you Miss Hollis.”

With that they both turned around and went on their way.  
Once inside Laura went and hung the dress up, and began to prepare dinner. Before cooking she went and changed into her pyjamas, she came back out cooked dinner, settled onto the couch, watched a couple of movies and then went to bed.


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting.

At five thirty Carmilla is finally ready to go to the Austrian Gallery of Art. Wearing a black V-neck bodice fit and flare dress with a silky smooth galaxy print skirt with a nice pair of sleek black high heels. With makeup on point due to centuries of practice and jet black hair perfectly wavy, she takes one last look in her full length body mirror she decides she looks okay. Unknown to her that if anyone saw her in that moment they would be utterly speechless, she looks absolutely stunning the way the dim lights make her skin and hair glow. Grabbing her keys, wallet and phone she goes to the garage and gets into her 1969 Mustang Mach 1. Once in the car she fires up the engine and it lets out a nice rumble and she heads out.

Carmilla arrives twenty minutes and finds that Elsie is already there waiting for her. Pulling up beside Elsie, Carmilla tells her to jump in.

“We got fifteen minutes I need to relieve some stress. I will make it up to you properly another time.”

“Okay” was the only response.

Elsie pulled up her dress as Carmilla moved the seat back as far as it would go. Elsie straddled Carmilla and placed her lips on the girls’ neck and kissed, knowing this was a huge turn on for Carmilla, who then in returned nipped at her shoulder. With everything she had Carmilla avoided biting into the human and feeding from her. Hands start roaming touching each other’s sensitive areas, fingers start penetrating and soon enough both girls’ reach climax at the same time. Elsie gets back into her seat; they both fiddle with things until they are ready to get back. 

Once back at the Lustig building, Carmilla pulled up at the valet service and stepped out the car, handing the keys to the valet boy who just stared at her, she looked at him and he quickly adverted his gaze as redness spread across his cheeks. Walking over to Elsie and linking their arms they head inside. A waiter with a tray of wine slowly walks past, Carmilla takes two and hands one to her companion. They walk in further and watch as people walk around slowly looking intently at all the work. Suddenly they were approached by two gingers. Carmilla met them both the night before, Lola Perry and Lafontaine.

While looking for another waiter with wine, she looks over to the door they had entered in and she sees the face of an angel, the girl is so beautiful, she can’t look away. She notices a waiter near the girl and she walks over. She chances a look at the girl with dark blonde hair and velvet pink lips who is already looking and she offers her a shy smile, Carmilla in turn smirks at her as she grabs two more glasses of wine. She then looks back at the girl paying no attention to the group she is standing with, the girl is talking to a waitress and Carmilla uses her vampire hearing to listen to what the girl says, the girl is asking about management but Carmilla ends up not hearing much as she got distracted by Elsie sliding her hand down Carmilla’s arm and holding her hand. Looking back around the room she sees the ginger twins walking towards her with the girl. The girl looks up and is met with Carmilla’s smirking gaze.

“Carmilla this is Laura Hollis from the Silas News Network and a friend, she would like to speak….” Lola began before she was cut off.

“Not a chance.” Carmilla quickly turned around and headed off.

Needing something stronger then wine Carmilla went to the bar and sat at the far end of the bar away from all the people. The bartender was quick to approach her and he took her order of whiskey on the rocks. As she waited for her drink Laura suddenly sat in the seat next to her, the bartender returned with her drink. She brought the liquid up to her nose and smelt the whiskey, which is one her favourite smells. All the while she can feel Laura’s eyes intently watching her.

“What do you want cupcake?” Carmilla almost growled. Before guzzling the drink then gesturing to the bartender for another one.

“Why did you walk off like that?” 

The bartender returns with another drink, before she could leave Carmilla asked for the bottle, the bartender nodded her head and walks away. She downs the drink in one and finally looks Laura dead in the eyes with no form of expression.

“I have my reasons cupcake.”

The bartender returns with the bottle and Carmilla fills her glass to the top.

“I take it no one told you I would be here to do an article on you then.”

“No they didn’t and I won’t be talking to you about any of this.”

Carmilla drinks the whole glass of whiskey in one, Laura stares at her with her mouth open.

“How can you drink that stuff like that?” Laura asks in shock.

“I have my methods cutie.”

“Oh yeah and what methods might that be?”

“Hmm well I have to keep some of my secrets otherwise I will lose my air of mystery won’t I.”

Carmilla refills the glass to the top and drinks it in one.

“How much have you had to drink?” Laura asks concerned 

“Well two glasses of wine, two when the bartender gave them to me and two full glasses.” Carmilla say pouring a third. “And this will be my third.” Carmilla says before knocking the drink back.

“Holy Hufflepuff Carm how are you not on the floor?”

Carmilla raises one eyebrow and chuckles at the new endearment and Laura’s cheeks turn to a faint colour of pink. 

“Don’t know cutie guess I just have a high tolerance for alcohol.”

“Okay. So are you really not going to let me do an article on you?”  
“No sorry cutie I can’t” Carmilla says while refilling her glass.

“Can’t or won’t?”

“I really can’t.” Carmilla responds with a hint of sadness in her voice.

She fills her glass again, not quite to the top and she just staring at it and slowly sipping on it.

“I can’t be found” she continues in a barely audible whisper.

Finishing off the rest of the whiskey, tears begin to prickle wanting to fall out, she picks up the bottle and stands up a bit too fast and wobbles a little bit.

“Where are you going?” Laura asks clearly concerned.

“toilets.” Was all she said before quickly walking away.

Opening the door to the bathroom, Carmilla was glad to find that they were empty. Her fangs popped out as she began to get hungry. With alcohol in her system she is also horny. She takes out a phone and sends a text to Elsie. A few minutes passed and the door to the bathroom began to open as soon as Carmilla saw her she grabbed Elsie’s wrist and tugged her into one of the toilet stalls. She puts the toilet seat down lifts up her skirt and slinks down on the toilet.

“Make me cum and I will give you the best orgasm of your life next time.” Carmilla says to Elsie as she smirks at her.

Elsie got down on her knees and placed her hand on Carmilla’s thighs and spread her legs, slowly dragging her hands up and following down with her face, licking as she went. Her body trembled as soon as Elsie’s tongue touched her in the right place. She ran her hands through Elsie’s hair pulling her in closer who in response began to pick up speed. After a few minutes Carmilla began to squirm and ride Elsie’s face. Seconds before her orgasm the door opened. Carmilla bites down on her hand to stop herself from moaning while she gets her head in the right place. 

“Carmilla are you in here?” 

Oh shit Carmilla thinks to herself. She forgot that she was talking to Laura.

“Yeah I’m here will be out in a minute.” Carmilla managed to keep her voice neutral even though she was at the peak of her orgasm.

Elsie laps up the remainder of her juices. Carmilla stands up and brings her lips to meet Elsie’s who quietly hummed into her mouth. Carmilla pulls away and whispers into Elsie’s ear as she pulled the flush.

“Stay here and I will see you in a bit.”

Carmilla opens the door and closes it behind her. She washes her hands and grabs the bottle of whiskey and takes a sip from it while heading back to the bar with Laura following. 

“So Carmilla” Laura asks carefully unsure whether she should ask this question.

“Yes cupcake.”

“Who is looking for you?”

“What?” Carmilla answers a bit too loudly.

“Just before you left you said you can’t be found.”

“Oh shit you heard that?”

“Yes Carm I did, are you in trouble? Is somebody going to hurt you if they find you?”

Carmilla ordered another two bottles of whiskey. Both girls stood at the bar awkwardly waiting for the whiskey, thankfully they came pretty quickly. She hands over fifty note hoping it would be enough and walked away. 

“Sorry cupcake but I got to go.”

Carmilla picks up her pace to look for Perry and Lafontain; she finds them after a few minutes. 

“Perry, Laf. Thank you so much for displaying my work, I really appreciate it, I have to go now a family emergency has popped up, my uncle has been rushed to the hospital.” 

Carmilla has always been good at thinking on her feet when she is in a situation that requires a lie to get out of.

“Oh Carmilla so sorry to hear that, hope it is nothing to serious.” Perry says concerned.

“Yeah.” Lafontain agrees with what Perry says.

“I’m sorry I have to leave if it was any other family member I would have stayed, my Uncle has always been there for me and on my side, and I have to be there for him now when he   
needs me.” Carmilla says holding back fake tears. 

“It’s all good Carmilla don’t worry about it we will keep this going for a while longer and we will let you know how it goes.” Lafontain tells Carmilla.

“Thank you both I look forward to hearing from you.”

Carmilla smiles at them before leaving to look for Elsie, she can’t find her, so she sends a quick text   
Had to leave family emergency tried to look for you but couldn’t find you.  
Carmilla stood outside waiting for her car to be returned to her. Seconds later Laura is standing in front of her.

“Seriously Carmilla, what kind of trouble are you in?” Laura asks her sternly.

“Doesn’t matter cupcake.” Carmilla responds irritation dripping from her voice.

“Carm I want to help you if I can.”

Carmilla’s car arrives before Laura can say anything else.

“No, no you don’t so don’t even pretend to care you don’t know me.” Carmilla turns away and gets into her car and Laura jumps into the passenger side.

“What do you think you are doing creampuff?” Carmilla says with a sigh not wanting to do this.

“You honestly think I don’t care, if I didn’t care I wouldn’t ask, if I didn’t care I wouldn’t have offered to help, if I don’t care then can you please explain to me why I am so worried you are going to get hurt?”

“Well I don’t know cupcake but you better stop caring.”

“Why? What’s so wrong with me caring?” Laura asks confused.

“Well honestly you would be the first.” Carmilla says not bothering to hide her sadness.

Laura doesn’t say anything she just furrows her eyebrows in confusion and asking herself why she doesn’t have anyone who cares. She places a hand on Carmilla’s arm, who instantly stiffens at the contact. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, I shouldn’t have… I just… I’m sorry.”

“Cupcake stop, calm down don’t worry about it, not many people touch me unless it’s…” Carmilla trails off.

“Unless it’s what?”

“Uh, unless it’s sexual.” 

“Oh, well okay but surely those people care about you.”

“Hardly, I don’t know their name, they don’t know mine and as soon as we are done I leave”

“Oh right.” Laura says slightly shocked at how people can do that.

“Anyway cutie you going to get out of my car or would you like a ride somewhere.”

“It’s okay I will get a taxi”

“Where are you going Sundance? I will take you.” 

“It’s okay you don’t have to do that.”

“I know but I want to.” 

“Okay can you take me to my friend’s house please? She lives on the other side of town.”

Carmilla turns the car on and it lets out a nice rumble.

“Buckle up creampuff.” Carmilla says as she sticks it in first, drops the handbrake and the clutch while applying pressure to the accelerator, and they took off with a wheel spin. 

“Jeez Carmilla where did you learn to drive like that and how did you even get a car like this?” Laura asks.

“Well I did all sorts of work on a race track for a couple of years and made friends with a racer who taught me some stuff. The car had been abandoned and was going to scrap so I paid it off and fixed up no serious damage just faded colours and a little worn out and it’s as good as new.”

“Wow that’s pretty impressive” Laura says with a look of complete awe.

“Alright that is enough about me. Tell me about yourself cupcake.”

“Not much to tell I’m not really an interesting person.” Laura says shyly.

“Well I’m interested.”

“Ok well I’m 26 I studied journalism at Uni and finished in the top three, I just started working at SNN this week, I have a friend who works there, and he helped me get the job. I have an addiction to sugary foods. My dad is a raging paranoid and sent me to Krav Maga when I was eight and my first article was supposed to be on the art show and you.”

“Well you are more interesting than most people I have met.” Carmilla says her eyes raking all over the girl’s body. “Also sorry I fucked up your first article.”

“Don’t be its fine; your safety is more important.” Laura says shyly.

“You really are something else.” Carmilla says nervously.

She thought back to all the times when she has been with people who have never really given a shit about her or her feelings and the memory of Ell came back, the last person to really care about Carmilla, and then the truth was exposed. It makes her uncomfortable knowing that this person sitting next to her might possible care about her.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing.” Carmilla says concentrating on her driving.

“Come on tell me.” Laura says wanting to know what the raven haired girl meant.

“I just mean that, your first article is important and I just fucked it up and you are acting as though it isn’t important. Most people never cared, anybody else probably would have hounded me to get what they want.”

“Well I consider myself to be a nice person who cares about other people even if I don’t know anything about them.”

Carmilla ponders this for a moment before she gets a brilliant idea.

“Uh I actually think I have an idea, if you use a fake name I guess I could do it.” Carmilla says as she pulls up to a red traffic light.

“Are you serious?” Laura sequels excitedly and then leaning over to kiss Carmilla on the cheek lingering a moment too long. 

The moment Laura’s lips touched Carmilla’s cheek she could feel the warmth and energy radiating from the human, she could feel the girl’s heartbeat quicken and could hear the   
blood rushing around her body, imagining the way it must taste.

“Carmilla you are freezing cold, what’s wrong?” 

“Oh nothing I have always been a little colder than normal nothing to worry about. What road is your friend on?” Carmilla says changing the direction of the conversation.

“Oh okay and she lives down Amica Lane.”

They continue on in silence. Every so often Carmilla notices out the corner of her eye that Laura looks at her briefly. Ten minutes later they are turning into Amica Lane.

“What number is it cupcake?”

“It’s number twenty.”

Carmilla pulls up outside number twenty, switches off the engine, got out and walked to the passenger side opening the door and extending her hand for Laura to take; when their hands connected Carmilla could feel the warmth again. They walk to the door together and Laura knocks.

“Pass me your phone cutie; I’m giving you my number.”

Laura hands over her phone. Carmilla puts in her number and rings her phone so she has Laura’s number as well. 

“I will text you later and we can arrange something, and I will do what I can for your article.”  
Laura smiles at the brunette. “So thanks for the lift and sorry for being annoying.”

“It’s no problem and don’t worry about being annoying people in general tend to get on my nerves.”

They stand there for a few seconds and Carmilla begins to rub the back of her neck, which is a nervous habit of hers.   
Dammit I can’t be nervous. Carmilla thinks to herself she just met the girl.  
Suddenly the door opened wide.

“Hey Hollis.”

Carmilla turned to look to see who said that but she had to practically look up at the sky, when she saw a giant red headed girl.  
Ha Laura is friends with Clifford she thought to herself.  
Laura throws herself at big red giving her a hug, the giant bent down to give Laura a kiss on the cheek, that did it for Carmilla she instantly disliked the girl.

“Carmilla this is my friend Danny, Danny this is Carmilla the artist I was supposed to do my article on.”

“It’s nice to meet you Carmilla.” Danny says with her arm wrapped around Laura’s shoulder.

“Yes likewise.” Carmilla drawls.

“So Hollis what did you mean by supposed to, it’s due on Monday.”

“Yeah I know, it’s just I …”

Before Laura could say anything she was cut off. “It’s my fault, I refused to do it for reasons I won’t disclose, but I think I have found a way around said reasons. Laura I would   
appreciate it if you kept what you know about the reasons between us please and I shall text you later, I must be off, I need to get something to eat.”

“Okay Carm well thank you for the lift again.”

She pauses for a moment and Carmilla can sense that the girl has a question for her.

“You got a question for me there cupcake?” Carmilla asks prompting the girl.

“Um well I err want to err know if I could give you a uh a hug.” Laura asks nervously

“Sure just make it quick.” 

Laura smiled like a Cheshire cat as she wrapped her arms around Carmilla who instantly stiffens at the contact but wraps her arms around Laura anyway. They stood like that for a few seconds.

“Okay well I have to get going rather hungry now, I will text you later.”

“Okay bye Carm.” Laura chimes smiling.

“See ya cutie, Danny.” Carmilla says with a head nod as she walks away.

“So Hollis, she’s pretty hot.”

“Hot? Really Danny, she is the most stunning woman I have ever seen.”  
At that Carmilla’s trademark smirk spreads across her lips. She gets inside of her car opens the windows and pretends to look for something so she can continue to listen to the conversation.

“Oh Hollis do I detect a crush?”

“WHAT? No! Laura shrieks. “I just met her she seems interesting and I would like to get to know more about her.”

“You so totally have a crush on her Laura” Danny says 

Laura may not have noticed but Carmilla sure did, in those last words from Danny there was raging jealousy. I am so playing this one out Carmilla thought to herself as she started her car and drove away. Once home she heats up some blood. Changes into black shorts and a white tank top with a black dragon, she crawls into bed and texts Laura.

To Laura: So cupcake when are you free?

From Laura: Hey Carm I’m free tomorrow at 1.

To Laura: Great want to grab some lunch? I know a great place and it’s my treat.

From Laura: Sure that would be great.

To Laura: you want me to pick you up?

From Laura: That would be nice but you don’t have to, I don’t want you to go to too much trouble.

To Laura: No trouble at all cutie. Am I picking you up from big reds?

From Laura: Big red? Really? And yes please.

To Laura: Yes really, I did have another one but it was a bit out there.

From Laura: Okay I don’t want to know.

To Laura: anyway cutie, I’m off to bed now, I will see you tomorrow at 1.

From Laura: Okay, good night Carm :) 

To Laura: night

Carmilla put her phone on charge and set her alarm for 11.30 and then she fell asleep rather quickly.


	4. For the Article

Carmilla’s phone begins to blare out the annoying noise of her alarm. Groaning she picks up the phone and swipes it off and throws it to the bottom of her bed and stretches out like a cat. She scrambles out of bed and goes down to make herself a mug of blood. Trekking up the stairs sipping on the perfectly heated blood revelling in how the rich thick fluid flows down her throat, and warms her insides. She goes into the bathroom, turns on the hot water on and sits on the edge of the bath finishing off the blood, strips and steps under the steady flow of hot water relaxing her. After getting washed and stepping out she places the towel on her head and doing her classic air dry routine while picking out an outfit, which consists of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a tank top that says ‘I hated everyone before it was cool. She puts the clothes on the bed, brushing the knots out of her hair and then puts it into a messy bun on top of her head. After getting completely dry she puts on her favourite black lacy bra with panties to match and then throwing on the rest of her clothes and finishing off with steel toed boots. Carmilla picks up her phone and checks the time. 12.30. She is ready in time. She slides her phone into her back pocket and picking up her bike keys, the pack of cigarettes, grabbing a backpack and helmet, in the garage she grabs a spare helmet from the shelf and puts it in the back pack. Also grabbing the bike jacket from the rack, she puts it on gets on her bike and leaves.

Arriving five minutes early Carmilla stations the bike on the centre stand, switches off the engine, takes off her helmet placing it on one of the bars and lights up a cigarette, leans back on her elbow and relaxes until she finishes it. Finishing the cigarette she flicks it across the street gets of the bike and goes to get Laura.  
Before Carmilla could knock on the door, Laura had opened the door with the ginger giraffe standing behind her.

“Hey Carm.” The small girl greets her smiling.

“Hey Cupcake.” Carmilla responds in her husky seduction voice.

“Hello Carmilla.” Danny says curtly with slight hatred in her voice.

“Hi Danny.” The vampire says with a sarcastically sweet voice.

“I just need to get my shoes and jacket why don’t you come in.”

Carmilla gulped knowing she couldn’t, only the owner can invite her in. “Nah it’s okay I will just wait here.”

Danny spitefully smiled at Carmilla before following Laura inside.

“Laura I don’t trust this girl she looks dangerous.”

“Yes Danny she does and probably is but I need to do my job so stop worrying. She was nice enough to give me a lift home last night even though she was a jackass before and she has agreed to do this article even though she doesn’t want to, so I’m going to go ahead and guess she isn’t dangerous.” Laura manages to say in one breath.

“Okay just keep me updated so I know she hasn’t murdered you.”

“Danny.” Laura says sighing.

Danny puts both her hands in the air, “Kidding, Mostly.”

Laura is ready to leave and is standing back at the door, Danny behind her.

“You ready Creampuff?” Carmilla asked raising both helmets.

“Oh hell no Laura, you are not getting on a motorbike those things are dangerous.”

“Laura you will be fine, honestly I’m a good rider.”

Carmilla places the helmets on the floor and shrugs off her jacket and holds it open. 

“Turn around,” Laura does as she is told. Carmilla helped her into the jacket and made sure she was comfortable. 

“Don’t move the zipper is broken, there is a particular method of getting it up.” 

Laura doesn’t say anything, she just nods. Carmilla runs her hands from Laura’s shoulders, down her back, around her waist and across her stomach before grabbing the zip and finally snapping it up. Laura’s breath catches in her throat as she feels the stunning woman close to her and forgets to breathe the whole time. Carmilla can obviously hear how the tiny human’s heart rate quickens pumping the blood around her body, and she became hungry.  
Picking up both helmets and hands one to Laura, whose cheeks have turned redder than a tomatoes, as they look at each other for longer than necessary. Suddenly they hear a throat being cleared and Carmilla realises that it’s Clifford. She smiles at Laura who smiles back, and Carmilla gets butterflies. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion, she hasn’t had butterflies for centuries. 

“Let’s go.” She quickly says heading back to her bike. 

All three of them walked to the bike, Laura’s and Danny eyes widen.

“Carm are you sure this is safe? It’s really big and looks heavy.”

Yes I’m sure had this beauty for a long time and not a scratch on it.”

“What kind of bike is it?” Gigantor asks.

“It’s a Suzuki GSX R600, very powerful bike, very safe if handled correctly, and I know exactly how this baby handles.”

“Fine. Laura let me know when you have arrived safely.”

“Don’t worry big red your girl will be safe”

Danny’s cheeks redden as Laura jumps in quickly. “Oh no we’re not, we’re just really good friends.”

“Okay then.” Carmilla flashes her killer smile.

“Uh Carm? How do I put this on and adjust it?”

Carmilla balances her helmet on the seat of the bike and takes the helmet from Laura’s hands, puts it on her head and gently tugs it until it slips on, clipping the straps and adjusts it so it fits comfortably and opens the visor.

“You ok in the cupcake? Is it comfy?”

“Yeah it feels okay thanks, don’t you need a jacket?”

“Nah I will be fine.”

“Okay so how do I do this?”

“Just give me a sec.” Carmilla pulls on her own helmet, opens up the bars that Laura will be putting her feet on and then sits on her seat. “Okay cupcake put your right foot on the   
bar there, hold onto me and get on like you would a horse.”

Laura does this and begins to giggle slightly and then abruptly stops. “Uh Carm what do I hold onto?”

Carmilla chuckles softly, and then clears her throat. “Uh you hold onto me, just wrap your arms around my stomach tightly. Pull your visor down as well.”

Laura pulls down the visor and slides in as close to Carmilla as possible and slides her arms around the girls waist and interlocks her fingers across the stomach of a very beautiful woman, all Laura could think was thank god she can’t see me blush as she gets all tingly.  
Carmilla looks to Danny who has a scowl on her face which makes Carmilla chuckle to herself.

She turns the bike on, takes it off the centre stand, kicks it into first and takes off slowly gradually building up speed. She doesn’t want to scare the girl who now has a death grip on her. 

Carmilla pulls up outside her house, twists half of her body to Laura. “Jump off cupcake I forgot to do something.”

Laura carefully climbs off and Carmilla puts the bike on the side stand and gets off. “I would get you to come in but it’s a serious mess in there, I’m redecorating and there are all sorts of tools all over the place and holes in the floors. It’s quite dangerous, I won’t be long.”

Laura just nods looking absolutely adorable in the helmet and jacket, Carmilla runs into her house takes off the helmet and gets two pint blood bags and guzzles them quickly. She throws the bags into the trash can, leaves and locks the door behind her; she puts her helmet back on before she gets back to Laura. “Sorry about that, just had to double check on something.”

“Carmilla are you lisping?”

“What no. of course not it’s just the helmet.”

“Oh okay.”

Carmilla felt relieved that Laura bought it. She knew she had a bit of a lisp it always happened when her fangs are out; they get back on the bike and leave.

Carmilla pulls into a car park outside a restaurant called Olympia.

“Carm are you sure about this place it’s one of the most expensive.”

“Yes I’m sure. I can afford this place,”

“How?”

“I come from a wealthy family and I work at the family business which pays really well especially if you are high up,”

As they walk to the restaurant every so often in her peripheral Carmilla could see Laura glance over at her, Carmilla began to get frustrated at herself, how can she remotely tolerate this girl. Maybe it’s the way she is innocent and oblivious to how cruel and evil the world really is, or maybe it’s the way she wasn’t fazed by the complete sarcasm she uses to keep people away, if she isn’t careful she might not be able to get rid of the girl, but maybe having someone like Laura won’t be too bad. For a year or two before she has to move on.

As they got to the door Carmilla took a step forward and opened the door and holds it open for Laura. She walks past the raven haired girl smiling brightly at her. “Thank you Carm.” Carmilla follows behind her and they are approached by a waitress.

“Table for Karnstein please.” 

“Of course, right this way Miss Karnstein your room is ready.” The waitress smiles although she looked incredibly nervous.

“Room? I knew it was fancy but jeez I feel really underdressed now” Laura whispered from behind Carmilla as the followed the waitress.

“Yes this place has room for customers who pay more for privacy. And you look divine don’t worry about it.”

“Oh okay.”

They approached a door that was pulled open from the inside. The room was a nice size, it was painted a dark red, curtains were drawn and the room was lit up with the gentle glow of a dim light and a few candles. A table for two was set in the middle of the room covered with a white cloth, and a single flower in a vase standing in the centre of the table.   
Carmilla walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for Laura to sit on. 

“Cutie if you will.” Carmilla said when she looked over to Laura.

Laura took the seat and Carmilla pushed the girl in. Carmilla then sat opposite her and they quietly looked over their menus 

“Do you like red wine?” Carmilla asked picking up the wine menu.

“Uh I don’t really drink any form of alcohol so I will just have a glass of whatever you are having if that is okay.”

“Sure thing, we can have a bottle of pinot noir. Sound good to you?”

“Yeah what do you know about it?”

“Well pinot noir is the grape that winemakers love to hate, it is the prettiest, sexiest, most demanding and least predictable of them all.”

“Wow sounds good.”

A waitress approached them timidly “Are you ladies ready to order?”

“Do you know what you are having creampuff?”

“Not yet.”

“Can we just get a bottle of pinot noir please and then we will order.”

“Yes of course Ma’am I will be right back.” The woman rushed off.

“So she seemed a little scared don’t you think Carm?”

“Didn’t really notice, might just be her personality.”

“Oh ok.”

They continued to look over the menus quietly Carmilla already knew what she was having, something small, human food doesn’t have the same effect if it’s eaten all the time, she only ever eats it on occasion. The waitress shortly returned with the wine and began to pour it into the glass for the human and then onto the vampire. 

“Are you ladies ready to order?”

“I’m ready if you are cupcake.”

“Yeah I’m ready, you first.”

The waitress pulls out her pad and pen and looks at Laura.

“I’ll get the steak in peppercorn sauce with salad please”

“Excellent choice, how would you like your steak cooked?”

“Oh rare please.” 

“I’ll just have a Caesar salad please.” Carmilla said when the waitress looked at her.

The waitress scribbled down their orders before scurrying off.

“Not hungry then.” Laura said.

“No. I don’t eat a lot never have done.”

“Any particular reason?”

“When I was at school and university I was always reading or studying, so only ever ate a sandwich, I don’t know it’s weird I just don’t eat a lot. Anyway cupcake let’s get down to   
business, what do you need for this article? But I want my name and age left out of it. I have spoken to the ginger twins and they have said that they would keep me anonymous.”

“Okay no problem.” Laura says smiling before taking a sip of wine. “Wow this is really nice.”

“Good. I’m glad you like it.”

“Right so how old are you?”

“I am twenty six.”

“What got you into art?”

Carmilla’s face becomes void of expression, she can’t remember, for something that is an important factor in her life she can’t remember why. “I can’t remember, next.”

“Who is your favourite artist?”

“I don’t have one. I appreciate all types of art.”

“Where did you grow up?”

“I never had a stable home. I have lived in many places.”

“How old where you when you began art?”

“I think I was six or seven.”

“Tell me more about yourself?”

“I can play the Piano, Guitar and Drums. I can speak French, German, Italian and Maltese.”

“Woah Carmilla that’s impressive.”

“Meh it’s no big deal.”

“What do you mean it’s no big deal?, please say something in Italian.”

Carmilla just smiles as the waitress returns with their food, Carmilla pokes at her food not really wanting to eat it but takes a bite anyway. 

“Pretty please Carm.”

Carmilla swallows her mouthful, and takes a sip of wine. “Okay fine. Odio il modo in cui mi fai sentire, stupido umano.”

Laura is smiling so brightly she is practically swooning. “What did you say?”

“Something I haven’t been able to say in a long time.” She quickly shoves some more salad into her mouth, before continuing. “Any more questions for the article?”

“Oh yes, what themes do you pursue?”

“Anything really, whatever catches my eye.”

“What’s you scariest experience?”

Carmilla’s jaw clenches, her hands balled into fists and she reshaped the fork she was holding, she cracks her neck and hides her fangs. “Erm I just need to… to use the toilet.”   
She stands up and leaves without giving Laura a chance to say anything. Laura had noticed how Carmilla had reacted to the question an it seriously worried her. For someone to react to such a question must have had a pretty awful experience.

Carmilla opens the door and it swings closed behind her; she checks the three stalls to make sure they are empty. They are, she goes into the furthest one and punches a large hole into the wall. After calming down a little bit she goes to the sink and washes away the blood that seeps from the cuts and little bits of shards from the tiles. She leans against the wall and slinks to the floor, brings her knees to her chest, buries her head, and wraps her arms around her shins willing the memory of what her mother did and made her do to go but to no avail.

The door to the bathroom opens and the woman goes into the stall closest to the door, ignoring the vampire on the floor. A few minutes later the woman emerges and washes her hands, Carmilla thinks about draining the woman, anything to distract her from the memories; she just doesn’t have the energy to deal with the mess, the woman leaves.  
Another minute or two passes and the door opens again followed by rushing footsteps then a body on the floor next to her, she can hear the rushing beat of the human’s heart.

“Carmilla?” The soft voice of the girl she had just been eating lunch with was calming her down. A hand is delicately placed upon her back. Carmilla instantly tensed wishing the hand to move off but it doesn’t instead it begins moving up and down her back in an attempt to calm her down, another hand is place on her arms tugging at her to let go, resisting at first but giving in quickly. 

“Hey Carm, lets finish lunch and go back to mine.”

Carmilla didn’t say anything; she stood up and followed Laura back to the table.

Back at the table they sat in silence as they finished their food and wine. Carmilla called over the waitress to get the bill. When the waitress returns, she hands the bill over and Carmilla takes a look at it before pulling out two one hundred dollar bills from her back pocket and handing them over. “Keep the change.” She walks out the restaurant with Laura following closely behind.

“Carmilla what happened to your hand? It’s bleeding.”

“Nothing, it’s fine.”

“Come on, let me see.”

“No it’s fine cupcake.”

Carmilla keeps walking when she feels Laura’s hand on her arm pulling her until she is facing the human. As she is looking at Laura, the human is looking back at her with an intense gaze. Her hand runs down Carmilla’s arm, into her hand, their eyes never left each other’s until Laura had raised their linked hands to look at the one with cuts.   
“That’s a rather bad cut you got there.” Laura says softly as she traces a delicate finger across the cuts.

“Don’t worry about it, nothing I can’t handle, let’s just go.”

Carmilla turns away and she expects Laura will let go of her hand but she doesn’t so they walk to the bike with their fingers laced together.

Carmilla got on the bike, put her helmet on and started the bike, and Laura struggled to get the jacket on.

“Come here cupcake.”

Laura huffs and steps closer to Carmilla and she fiddles with the zip until it does up.

“Where am I taking you?”

“Can you take me home to Minstervale road please?”

“Sure thing, hop on.”

Laura placed a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder for balance as she climbs on, scoots as close to Carmilla as possible and wraps her arms around Carmilla’s waist in a tight embrace. She wasn’t scared she just wanted to hold onto the beautiful woman and keep her close.  
Finally arriving on Minstervale Road Carmilla feels Laura squeeze her hips, she applies the brakes as there are children around playing.  
“Number 307.”

Camilla stops outside and Laura gets off the bike and takes the helmet off. The vampire watches as light brown hair falls from the helmet and shapes the humans face, hair slightly tousled, and Carmilla can’t help thinking how adorable she looks.  
Laura runs a hand through her hair and scratches the back of her head.

“Do you want to come in and have a tea or coffee?” she asked a little nervous.

“Do you have any alcohol?”

“I think I might have a bottle or two of something left over, but like I said I don’t drink so.. Not sure.”

“Okay I’ll take a coffee please.”

Carmilla gets off the bike and follows Laura to her front door.

Oh shit I hope she says something along the lines of an invitation at the door so I can get in. I know I can lie but how do I explain that one away.  
Laura unlocked her door and opened it. “Come on in and make yourself at home.”

At this Carmilla relaxes, glad that she doesn’t have to come up with an excuse to leave or something. She stepped over the threshold and followed Laura into the living room. 

“Take a seat and I will make you a coffee, how do you take it”

“Black and no sugar please.”

Laura looks absolutely disgusted.  
How can anyone drink coffee with milk and sugar? Let alone no milk and sugar. She thinks to herself.  
A couple of minutes later and she returns with coffee and a hot chocolate, she places them on the coffee table and sits down next to Carmilla.

“Thanks Laura.”

Laura has a ‘really?’ playful smile on her face with both eyebrows raised.

“What’s with the look cupcake?” 

“Nothing, it’s just that you used my name and not some sweet snack nickname.”

“Yeah I use real names when I’m being serious.”

Laura smiles again and takes a sip from her hot chocolate. “Do you want to watch Dr. Who?”

“Dr. What?”

“You don’t know what Dr. Who is?”

“No, why?”

“Never mind let’s just watch it.” Laura switches the TV on and puts it on.   
After a few episodes Carmilla notices that the sun will be setting in a while.

“Is your roof accessible?”

“Yeah why?”

“I want to watch the sunset.”

“Okay on the balcony there is a side bit you can climb up it’s a bit of a challenge by the looks of it.”

“Ooh I love a challenge.”

“You are a crazy person, come on then I will show you.”

Carmilla follows Laura through her house and notices how homey it looks. A wave of sadness washes over her, she hasn’t had a place she can really call home, not since she was alive, they walk into Laura’s bedroom and it looks warm and cosy. Carmilla begins to wish she had a home that felt like it was warm and cosy, maybe she would re decorate. 

“So this is my room, sorry it’s a bit of a mess.”

“Don’t apologise my room is a lot worse.”

Laura opens the French doors that lead to a decent size balcony.

“Just to the right there you can get up.”

“Awesome thanks.”

Once at the top Carmilla leans over where the doors are.

“Hey cupcake you ever been up here?”

“No I’m too scared to be honest.”

“It’s beautiful, I can help you up.”

“I’m not too sure Carm.”

“Come on, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Laura, I will come down and help you.”

Carmilla slides down bit by bit and steps to the side. 

“You first, I will be right behind you, I got you.” 

Laura turns her face to the side in an effort to hide the blush that is quickly spreading on her cheeks. She steps to the side and climbs up the roof, with Carmilla following closely behind.

“Wow it really is beautiful.”

“See if you don’t get out of your comfort zone you will miss the beauty that the world has to offer.” Carmilla says looking at her surroundings.

“Yeah I know, my dad is really overprotective and he has drilled it into my head that something bad is going to happen to me, which is really annoying.”

“The ginger giant also seems overly protective of you. Have you two got some weird thing going on?”  
“No we used to go to university together had almost all of the same classes, back then I used to have feelings for her, but she got too much like my dad which was a little weird, so I told her we would only ever be friends.”

“Ha, well that is unlucky for her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you’re very smart, funny caring and beautiful, she would be lucky to have you.”

Laura doesn’t say anything she just smiles at Carmilla. They sat in silence as the sun went down, and stayed there until the moon and stars came out. Carmilla lays down and traced the constellations with her finger, she glances over to Laura who has her head tilted back looking at the sky and she like how the light of the moon graces her skin with a soft touch.  
Laura looks over to Carmilla and catches her staring. “It really is beautiful Carm, thanks for getting me up here to see this.”

“Not a problem, anyway I should get going don’t want to outstay my welcome more then I already have.”

“You haven’t outstayed your welcome, you are always welcome here. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“What are you planning as I’m not really hungry and wouldn’t want you to go to too much trouble.”

“No trouble at all and I was only going to have a sandwich.”

“Sure, thanks.”

“Come on then let’s go to the kitchen.

As they climb down, backwards on their hands Carmilla goes first with Laura underneath her. Laura’s foot slips, and Carmilla with her cat reflexes stops her from going anywhere. They continue back down, and are safely back in Laura’s room.  
Carmilla straightens out her shirt when Laura flings herself into Carmilla. “Thanks for catching me back there.”

“Told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” She whispers patting the human on the back.

In the kitchen Carmilla is sat on a wooden stall at the breakfast bar as she watches Laura make the sandwiches. She notices the way Laura’s muscles flex with every movement. She listens to the way the blood flows through the human’s veins and the way her heart beat speeds up when she glances in the direction of the vampire. Laura reaches above to get a couple of plates, her shirt lifts up revealing a patch of smooth skin.  
Laura turns around and hands Carmilla her sandwich.

“Thanks cutie.”

Laura just smiles and sits down opposite Carmilla and they eat in silence.  
Carmilla swallows the last of her sandwich, stands up puts her plate in the dishwasher and looks at Laura. “I’m going for a cigarette and then I will be on my way.” She walks out the front door.

Laura stands up and puts her plate in the dishwasher as well, she glances out the window and looks at Carmilla who was standing in the wind without a jacket and trying to light a match but nothing was happening as it was too windy. She picked up a lighter that her dad had left behind and grabbed a blanket from the closet as she walked out the door. She wraps the blanket around Carmilla’s shoulders.

“Hey its a little cold so thought you could do with this and a lighter.”

“Thanks.” Carmilla held up the blanket to block the wind and Laura steps closer as she lit the cigarette for the vampire. Laura was standing so close she could the little spark of reflected flame in each of her pupils.  
Carmilla leans back against the wall looking at Laura with her trademark smirk.

And now I think I recognise something in her mocking smile, some small glint of sadness, that it’s almost a pleading look. Laura thinks to herself.

“Hey Carm are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, and you?”

“Yeah I’m good thanks.” 

Carmilla stands watching Laura reflectively, letting the smoke gradually escape from her mouth. Then she leans slowly forward until her face is only a few inches from Laura’s

“What?” Laura asks apprehensively, staring back, though she could guess.  
Carmilla leans closer still, and rests her lips against Laura’s. some moments go by. Carmilla takes her lips away.  
She looks at Laura eyes wide and worried.

“I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that, I have to go.”

Carmilla turns, drops the blanket and is gone before Laura had a chance to process what happened. She watches as Carmilla starts up her bike and takes off speeding, without any of her protective equipment.


	5. Carmilla's Drinking Problem

Weeks go by of Carmilla drinking endless amounts of alcohol, smoking pack after pack of cigarettes and sleeping with any girl willing to be a one night stand. And of Laura worrying about whether Carmilla made it back to her home safely, the way she sped away on her bike without a helmet or her jacket was rather worrying for Laura.

Carmilla stumbles into the local café just after 9 am with dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She goes to the counter and orders a black coffee, finding the darkest corner and sitting in it, she takes out her favourite hip flask, it’s black with a sliver skull and cross bones, and she slips in some whiskey. She drinks it down in a few gulps. She rests her head on the table for a few moments and when she decided she was going to get another coffee she felt movement beside her and a warm hand resting on her back.

“Carm are you okay?”

In her drunken haze Carmilla had forgotten just how sweet and soft that voice is, she lifts her head from the table and looks into Laura’s eyes, sunglasses still covering her face, she is searching Laura’s eyes, she is worried.

“What happened to you why didn’t you answer my messages? I was so worried about you.”

“Nothing happened I just had things to do. I’m going to get another coffee, do you want one?”

“Sure.”

As Carmilla stands in line she contemplates just walking out, but remembers that her bag is at the table.

Carmilla finally gets to the barista and orders a one black and one white coffee.  
Once she has the coffees she sits back down next to Laura putting a little distance between them, she slides Laura’s drink to her and adds more whiskey to her own. 

“Carm you stink of alcohol and it’s what half nine in the morning how much have you had to drink?”

“I don’t know, I think I started like the day before yesterday, possibly, what is the day?” Carmilla is beyond confused.

“Alright that’s it I’m taking you home and then we are going to talk, come on get up.” 

Carmilla slowly gets up from the table and follows Laura, reluctant to go as she doesn’t want to talk but she knows the pesky human won’t leave her alone so she goes and figures away out of this. She climbs into the passenger side of the car and instantly falls asleep.

“Carm you have to put your belt on otherwise the car will continuously beep.”

Carmilla is completely gone, she doesn’t stir at all.

“Fine I will do it for you.”  
Laura reaches across the sleeping woman to grab the seatbelt, she pauses for a moment to admire Carmilla’s ethereal beauty, and she straps Carmilla in and then puts on her own belt, starts the car and takes off.

Shoot I can’t remember where she lives. Laura thought to herself. Oh well I will take her back to mine and sober her up there.

“Carm wake up we are here.”

Carmilla doesn’t move.

“Carm seriously get up.” Laura says nudging Carmilla in the ribs. Nothing happens

“Oh My Gosh Carm you sleep like the dead.” 

Laura unclips hers and Carmilla’s belt gets out the car and round to Carmilla, she opens the door and continuously nudging her for a few minutes. Still nothing happened. 

“Fine guess I’m dragging you in.”

Laura runs to her front door and pushes it wide open, and goes back to the car. She gets a good grip on Carmilla by holding her under the arms and pulls her out of the car. She   
drags Carmilla along the path, up the couple of steps and shoves her onto the sofa. She goes into the kitchen and makes Carmilla a glass of water. Back in the lounge Laura puts the glass on the coffee table, and sits down next to Carmilla who had no curled up into a ball. As Laura looked to the sleeping woman, she couldn’t help but smile at the way Carmilla nose would crinkle every so often or the way her silky black hair fell around her face shaping her features. A small clump had fallen over her eyes; Laura reaches out on impulse and tucks the hair behind Carmilla’s ear. At this Carmilla wakes up and Laura flinches and stands up really quickly.

“Hey you’re awake drink this.” Laura says as she shoves the glass in front of Carmilla’s face. 

“Hey.” Carmilla murmured back, somewhat hoarsely. She sits up and looks at the glass in Laura’s hand “Yay vodka!” she says brightening up.

“No it’s water, you need to sober up.”

“Damn it, you’re a kill joy.” Carmilla says deflating.

“Maybe. But there is a fine line between having fun and having a serious problem.”

Carmilla takes the glass from Laura and drinks from it.

“You know as soon as I leave I’m going to the bar.”

“Yeah I gathered but for now just drink the water and then you can take a shower, you smell like the basement of an abattoir.”

“Gee, thanks cupcake.”

“Ha come on I will show you where the shower is.”

“Okay fine.” Carmilla got up and followed Laura to the bathroom.

“I will be right back with a towel.”

As Laura excited the bathroom Carmilla stripped down to her underwear. Laura returns with the towel, she stops in her tracks when she sees Carmilla in a black lace bra and matching panties.

“Um, here’s a uh a towel.” Laura shoves the towel into Carmilla’s hands and makes a swift exit.

Outside the bathroom Laura is leaning against the wall on the opposite side, staring at the door. Her heart is beating so fast she was worried it might beat right out of her chest, and butterflies were swarming her stomach. She goes to the kitchen her knees feeling weak. She grabs herself a glass of water.  
Ugh, she is so damn attractive. Laura thinks to herself. I hardly know her and she is already has me feeling like a high schooler with a crush.  
Inside the bathroom, just after Laura left Carmilla could hear Laura’s accelerated heart rate and breathing. She takes of her bra and pants and steps into the shower setting it on the hottest setting. Washing quickly, she begins to think of the way Laura was looking at her.  
Damn human, caring about me she thinks, I don’t want this happening again. Not after Ell, she won’t let this happen again. Stepping out the shower she rubs the towel through her hair and wraps it around her body.

As Laura stands in the kitchen doing some cleaning she hears a throat being cleared, she turns around and is met with Carmilla standing in the towel.

“Hey can I get another glass of water please?”

“Sure” was all Laura could say as she stared completely speechless at the black haired beauty. Mentally kicking herself she turns towards the sink, grabs a clean glass and fills it with water; she turns back to Carmilla and passes the glass.

“Thanks. Listen I’m going to get dressed and then I’m going to go” she says as she rebuilds the walls that Laura manage to put some cracks into.

“What why? I was hoping we could talk.”

“We have. We talked at the café, we talked before I went into the shower and we are talking now.”

“God you’re infuriating I mean we should talk about what happened the last time we were together.”

“No there is nothing to talk about.” Carmilla snaps, she turns to leave the kitchen to go back to the bathroom to get dressed.

How am I going to get her to talk? Laura thinks. As for what she has told me, she has no one. Everybody should have somebody; I want to be that somebody. Maybe I should tell her again that I care.

Carmilla finally returns to the kitchen.  
“Listen Laura, thanks for everything you have done for me, but I feel it would be best for the both of us if we stop being friends.” 

“Why Carm?” Laura asks confused.

“The last time I allowed someone to get close to me they hurt me, I swore then that I would never allow anybody to get too close, and I can feel it, you’re getting too close and 

besides I am a terrible person and someone as bright and as light as you doesn’t need someone like me to be your friend.” Carmilla looks into Laura’s eyes and she can see pain behind them. She turns to leave.

“Wait!” Laura says urgently.

“What?” Carmilla snaps a little.

“I just want you to know something, uh I really like you Carmilla, I want to be your friend, I’m here if you need someone, I’m not going anywhere no matter what.”

Laura takes hold of Carmilla by the elbows and runs her hand down to Carmilla’s and looks deeply into her eyes. “I mean it Carm. I’m here.”

As Laura looks into her eyes and scans her face she sees a variety of emotions. It’s clear to Laura that the woman in front of her has been hurt too many times.  
With tears in her eyes threatening to spill she blurts out. “I’m sorry I have to go.” With every word said her voice was cracked and broken. She turned and walked out fast. 

Once away from Laura’s house Carmilla begins to run at full speed, she runs for hours, once she stopped she took in her surroundings. She finds a sign and reads the bold letters.

“Cambodia.” She sighs

“Well shit, might as well get pissed in pub street while I’m here.” She continuously talks to herself out loud.

Looking at the sign again she reads that she is in Phenom Penh.

“Damn looks like a train ride for me then.”

She flags down a Tuk-Tuk.

“Train station please.” Carmilla requests as she gets in. she rests back and lights up a cigarette.

After a while a gruff deep voice yells. “Here.”

“Thanks.” She says as she hands over twenty dollars.

Inside the train station she manages to purchase a ticket just in time to run for the train before the doors closed. She takes a seat in the emptiest carriage and kicks her feet up on the seat in front of her. 

Once in Siem Reap, she went straight to Pub Street. Sitting in a restaurant with a bottle of whiskey she watched as the sun disappeared behind the building casting shadows everywhere. she gets through a few bottle of whiskeys and a few experimental cocktails. 

Completely drunk and close to passing out she disappears in a black cloud of smoke.  
She reappears outside Laura’s front door.  
Shit she thinks to herself. I hate doing that when I’m drunk. Without thinking about it she rings on Laura’s doorbell. Moments later Laura opens the door in a Cookie Monster onesie.

“Carm what are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Got to tell you somethin’ cupcake.” Carmilla says slurring her words.

“Oh god Carm you’re completely wasted. I can smell the alcohol from here.”

“Wait listens, right. I want to friends with you. Know how to be I don’t know. Not many cared, you until you. Time I need to out figure it” Carmilla says completely messing up her words and swaying. She goes to put her hands into her jacket pocket but something blocks her right hand so she pulls it out.

“Ooh look whiskey.” Carmilla says as she waves the bottle in Laura’s face. She unscrews the cap and chugs back half of it.

“Anyway me got to go, eat I need to food, I see you might soon.” Carmilla states as she drinks the rest of the whiskey.

“Okay Carm goodnight.”  
“Night Creampuff, can bin this for please?”  
“Sure.” Was Laura’s reply as she took the bottle and shut the door.  
Carmilla disappears into smoke again and she is in her kitchen. She ransacks all the cupboards looking for blood, finding four pint bags, she drinks them all “Fuck.” She says before blacking out.

When she finally woke up it was five in the evening. She got up to look for some more blood but forgetting she had run out.

“SHIT” she yelled and took off up the stairs and into the bathroom to have a quick shower before going to the local bar. Once ready she grabs her wallet and bike keys and left locking the door behind her.

Down at the local bar, Laura and Kirsch were sat in one of the booths waiting for Danny.

“So little nerd hottie tell me about this girl you mentioned the other day.”

“I don’t really know much about her.”

“So tell me what you do know.” Kirsch looks at her expectantly.

“She has an incredible talent for art, she speaks three other languages. Wait no five languages, she plays three instruments, she is incredibly smart and sexy, she told me she wants to be friends but she doesn’t know how, she has never had anyone and I want to be more than that. Oh god what if she found out, what kind of friend would I be. She also has soft cold lips.”

“Woah, what a woman, how do you know what her lips are like?” 

“A few weeks ago we were hanging out at mine and she went out for a cigarette and I took her a blanket as it was cold, then she just kissed me… and then she ran off.”

“Do you know why she ran?”

“No idea Kirsch, you should have seen the look on her face she looked terrified.”

“Have you spoken to her about it?”

“No I have only seen her twice since and both times she was drunk, there was a moment she was sober when she woke up after passing out in my car and when I asked her about it she snapped at me and told me there was nothing to talk about. I also believe she has a drinking problem, she showed up at my door in the middle of the night with a bottle of whisky and drank it all in less than five minutes.”

“Fuck and I thought I could drink.” 

“I’m really worried about her Kirsch and I don’t know how to help her.”

“I don’t know what to suggest, never known anyone with a drinking problem.”

They sat in silence for a few moments when a voice called out to them.

“Hey Kirsch, Hey Hollis.” Danny says as she walks towards the table.

“Hey Danny.” Laura says with a smile.

“Sup D-bear.” Kirsch says smiling like the puppy he is.

“What are you guys talking about?” the Amazon asks as she slides into the booth next to Laura.

“Laura here was just telling me about this woman she likes. From what I can tell she sounds like the perfect woman but has a slight flaw.” Kirsch says happily.

Danny’s body stiffens and her fists clench tightly until they turn white.

“That’s great, I’m going to get a beer, what do you guys want?”

“Can you get me a beer as well please?” Kirsch asks.

“Danny, I’m sorry.” Laura says guiltily. 

“It doesn’t matter it’s not your fault Laura, what do you want to drink?”

“I’ll have a whiskey please.”

“Sure thing.” Danny says sceptically knowing that Laura doesn’t drink.

“Since when do you drink whiskey?” Kirsch asked shocked but impressed.

“I don’t I just wanted to try it.”

While Danny is at the bar Carmilla walk in. with the bar not being that big, there was no way they would be able to avoid each other.

‘Fuck sake.’ Carmilla thinks to herself not wanting to deal with anything. When one of the bartenders comes over to her she orders a bottle of whisky. 

“So that’s why Laura wants whiskey.” Danny states clearly unimpressed. 

“What’s that Xena?”

“Laura. She’s over there, she asked me to get her a whiskey, but she never drinks.”

“Maybe she felt like changing it up a bit, she drank wine when I took her out for a nice lunch.”

“What? Really?” Danny asks shocked.

“Yeah guess you don’t know her very well.”

“Whatever.” Danny says starting to get pissed off.

“Hmm yeah whatever. Laura told me about you and her, it’s hilarious.”

“Oh yeah what’s so funny about it?” Danny snaps.

“Well she is a fantastic person, Kind, intelligent, sexy and lovable, she would have been the best thing to happen to you, and you ruined it that’s why it is funny. Oh and she has soft   
incredible smooth lips.”

Danny closes the large gap between them.

“How do you know what her lips are like?”

“How do you think Beanstalk?”

Danny loses it and shoves Carmilla.

Don’t be crude about it.”

Carmilla shoves her back.

“That was hardly crude Clifford and don’t tell me what to do and don’t think about trying to fight me I can see in your posture that’s what you want to do, but I will warn you now,   
you will lose if you try.”

“Oh right sure, you are half the size of me and I work out every day.”

“Ha ha ha, why don’t you start and find out.” Carmilla takes a large swig of her whiskey and stops leaning on the bar ready to fight.

“You are so on.” Danny challenges.

With that Danny swings hard and fast. Carmilla took the hit to the face, she wanted her opponent to see what she had gotten herself into. Danny who is confused uppercuts her, Carmilla began to laugh, a right hook comes her way, she grabs the hand, twists it and punches Danny in the stomach knocking the wind out of her a little bit. A few broken bottle, tables and chairs later Danny was on the floor with Carmilla crouched over her and clutching her throat.

“I told you, you would lose.”

“What the fuck that first punch has knocked a grown man out.”

“I was raised in a family of fighters; I can take some serious hits.”

“Carm please stop and get off her.” A scared voice came from behind her and hands tugging at her.

Carmilla tightens her grip briefly. “Try that again and I will kill you.” She lets go and stands up to look at Laura.

“Jeez Carm, what kind of fighting was that?” Laura asks helping Danny up off the floor.

“Everything I have ever been taught.”

“That’s crazy.” Kirsch pipes up.

“You know it beefcake. People who fight me lose.”

Carmilla perches on top of a barstool. Thankfully her whiskey was still there she drinks most of what remained.

“Wow Carmsexy, Laura was right when she said you could drink.”

“Call me that again and I will feed you your spleen.”

“So what happened?” Laura demanded, ignoring the violent words from Carmilla.

“She was saying some stuff, I lost it and pushed her, and she pushed me back and challenged me.”

“Oh please I hardly challenged you, I told you not to even think about it and then you started bragging about yourself and I just laughed. Guess you’re not as big and tough as you thought you were Xena.”

“Okay fine, can we just move past this now?” Laura asks. “And why haven’t we been kicked out yet?”

“This place always has fights, the barman doesn’t care anymore, and it’s mostly a hangout for bikers, criminals and frat boys.” Kirsch points out. “I mean look at it, it’s dark and dank. Look at the patrons; it’s just another day for them.”

“Huh.” Was all Laura said. “Why are we here then?”

“Well the drinks are cheap and nobody bothers anyone.” Kirsch says. “Speaking of drinks what does everyone want? I’m buying.”

“Uh not for me thanks I’m heading home.” Carmilla says wanting to leave.

“Please stay Carm I will buy you a drink.”

“I would love to but I need to go for a run and besides beanstalk here looks like she wants to fight again, I’ll see you some other time.”

Carmilla pulls up in her drive way and looks to the forest behind her house 

“Time for a run.” She says to herself.   
She gets off her bike and walks deep into the forest. She changes into her panther form and runs until she needs blood.


	6. Laura finds out Carmilla is a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is attempted rape towards the end of the chapter,

Carmilla sat on a bench at the cemetery clutching flowers, she always sits on the bench, and she would sit there and think about Ell and breakdown before going to the grave of her first love. Carmilla doesn’t notice when Laura walks in with her own flowers, she can hear her name being called but it doesn’t register, after hearing it a few more times she begins to look around and her eyes fall upon the walking sunshine she has come to gain feelings for walking towards her.

 _"Shit I can’t let her see me like this"_ Carmilla thinks to herself as she wipes her eyes with the sleeve of the hoodie that is really baggy, she stands up to walk away but it is too late Laura is standing in front of her. Laura gently places a hand upon Carmilla’s shoulder. She looks down at her boots to avoid looking into Laura’s eyes. Laura’s soft fingers pull on Carmilla’s chin so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“Well this is a completely different side to the sarcastic and Brooding woman I usually see.” Laura says softly.

Carmilla makes a humming noise in response.

“Do you want to talk about it Carm?”

Carmilla winces knowing she shouldn’t. she hasn’t opened up to anyone since Ell, but something in the woman standing in front of her makes her feel like she can tell the human anything.

“Okay so I can see you’re having an internal argument with yourself, what if I tell you why I am here and then you can come with me, and then we can take it from there. Would that be better for you?” Laura suggests.

Carmilla nods and blinks back more tears that threatened to spill.

“When I was 7 years old, my father and I had gone to the shops, my mother was making us dinner, we had gone shopping that morning while my dad was at work. She forgot to get the most important ingredient, I was bored so I was messing around and she was distracted. My father and I had taken longer than necessary as we were playing a game. We paid for the shopping and got into the car, as we were pulling out of the car park two fire engines went speeding past. I looked to my father and said ‘Daddy I hope those people will be okay.’ Nothing more was said as we sang along to the radio. When we turned into our road we saw the fire engines outside our house, or what was left of it. My dad stopped and raced out of the car finding a fireman, I wasn’t far behind so I caught onto the conversation. The fireman told my father that the oven had blown up and the fire spread too quickly to be put out, my dad he asked ‘my wife is she alive?’ the man hung his head and apologised. My dad fell to his knees and cried. And that’s all I remember. It was my fault. My mother is dead because of me”

Laura and Carmilla stood in silence. Carmilla was so lost in thought that she hadn’t noticed that they were standing in front of Laura’s mums grave. The human knelt down and placed the flowers neatly underneath the stone. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that by yourself, but it is not your fault.” All Carmilla wanted to do was pull the girl into a hug and hold on tightly but refrained from doing so.

“Don’t be sorry, it happened a long time ago and if I hadn’t misbehaved we wouldn’t have had to go out and leave my mum alone.” Laura chocked out barely stopping herself from crying.

Carmilla places a hand on her shoulder “You were a child, children misbehave all the time, if you hadn’t have gone out the oven still could have blown up and killed all of you.”

“Yeah well still doesn’t stop me from blaming myself. Anyway what about you? You want to talk about it?”

Carmilla doesn’t say anything for a minute, she then takes a deep breath that she doesn’t need, holds up the flowers and her free hand rubs the back of her neck. “I’m here to give these to my ex-girlfriend Ell.” Carmilla shrugged.

“Oh Carm what happened to her.”

“Well we had been together for a few months; I fell for her hard and fast. Our parents never knew the extent of our relationship; they never would have accepted us. One day we were left alone as our parents were going to some grand ball, they weren’t due back for hours, turns out the ball was cancelled as the host received news of his ill brothers passing. We were sat on the floor by the fire she was wrapped up in my arms and we were surrounded by pillows and blankets, we started kissing, we were so lost in each other that we didn’t hear the door opening. Suddenly there was yelling and her father pulled me away from her and smacked me as he threw me out of the house. I left and went home, I should have gone back in there and fought for her. That was the last time I saw her. Around the time we started dating it would have been our first anniversary instead of celebrating like we should have been I heard from word of mouth that she was murdered.”

Both girls stood there in silence, Carmilla turns and walks towards Ell’s grave. Laura stands there shocked for a moment before catching up with Carmilla and reaching out to grab her arm, Carmilla stops and the next thing she has a human wrapped around her and she instantly stiffens at the contact. Laura notices and lets go.

“Sorry cupcake I’m not a hugger.”

Laura starts blushing. “I’m so sorry I should have asked first.

“Don’t apologise it’s no big deal.”

They continued to walk in silence for a minute or two. When they had arrived Carmilla bent down and removed the last flowers and placed down the new ones.

“I’m going to go and throw these I usually stay for five to ten minutes; you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Carmilla turns and walks away before Laura could say anything.

Laura stands there looking at Ell’s grave and noticed all the mess covering it so she brushes it all away and read the inscription Ell Phillips Beloved Daughter and Sister May You Rest In Peace 1853-1872.

Laura stood there in utter disbelief.

“What the hell did you do?” Carmilla says with anger dripping from her usual sultry voice.

“Do you honestly think I’m going to believe this bullshit? I told you about my mother and you spew out some crap. You had me going with the whole I’m capable of loving stuff when you really are just a sarcastic arsehole, you know what forget it, I’m leaving. Goodbye Carmilla if that is your real name.” by now Laura is yelling and actually slaps Carmilla before walking off.

Carmilla grabs Laura’s arm. “Wait I wasn’t lying to you.” Carmilla’s voice cracks.

Laura just scoffs. “Wow Carmilla you going to fake cry now?” she spits out and yanks her arm out of Carmilla’s hand.

“Okay can you please just let me explain, I never wanted you to find out but I kind of like you and I need a friend I’m tired of being alone.”

“Okay fine give me your worst.” “Please don’t freak out and I need you to keep an open mind, it can be hard to come to terms with but it’s true.” The next words that Carmilla says leave Laura completely stunned. “I’m a vampire.” She says and her fangs pop out.

Laura stands there in disbelief and takes a step back. “Wow, you even have a fake story and props, you are good at this you should be an actress.”

“Okay don’t believe me? stick your fingers on my throat feel for my pulse and tell me how many heart beats I have in the next minute.”

Laura looks at her quizzically. “What are you afraid of cupcake?”

“Nothing, just wondering what kind of game you are playing, I suppose I can play along.” Laura raises her hand to Carmilla’s throat, hesitates for a moment before placing two fingers on her pulse point and leaves it there for a minute. “Nothing, how is there nothing? Carmilla where is your heartbeat?”

“I told you I’m a vampire, I’m dead therefore no heart beat.”

“That’s impossible, if you are a vampire how are you in the sun and besides you probably have one of those things that they use in movies to fake deaths or whatever.”

“Well the whole sunlight thing is a myth like the mirror thing, still don’t believe me feel for my breath.”

“Fine.” Laura sticks her cheek close to Carmilla’s mouth for a minute. “So you really are dead.”

“Yes I am, but please don’t tell anyone.” Carmilla practically begs the human.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” “Thank you.” Carmilla’s shoulders drop as the tension leaves her body. “So are you like super strong and really fast and have super hearing?”

“Yes.” Carmilla replies laughing softly.

“Can you show me?” Laura whispers as quietly as she can.

One second Carmilla is in front of Laura, the next she is behind her. “How about a shoulder ride?”

Laura doesn’t say anything she just nods, in one swift effortless motion Laura is on Carmilla’s shoulders and she bursts out Laughing. Which makes Carmilla chuckle as well. She brings Laura back down to the ground.

“Want to know what else I can do?” Carmilla asks

“YES tell me.” Laura squeals

“I can turn into a panther.”

“No way, show me.”

“Not here, I’ll take you to my place and show you. Piggy back or bridal style?”

“What?”

“It’s an hour walk or I can do it in like 2 minutes. I’m getting hungry so kind of want to get home.”

“Which would be safer?”

“Both are pretty safe.”

“Uh piggy back I guess.”

Carmilla crouches down and Laura hops onto her back, locking her arms and legs tightly around Carmilla.

“Hold on tight cupcake.” Carmilla takes off at full speed.

“Oh shit.” Laura says and buries her face in Carmilla’s neck and tightening her hold. They arrive at Carmilla’s front door, Laura doesn’t notice. Carmilla pulls out her keys and opens her front door.

“Cupcake we are here.”

“Carm?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think I can walk my legs feel weird.”

“Okay.” Carmilla puts her hand on the girls shin and squeezed it a couple of time in a reassuring gesture, as she walks to the sofa, she turns around and sits down. When Laura feels the sofa underneath her she lets go of Carmilla and sinks down.

“You okay? It’s a little weird, humans aren’t supposed to travel at high speeds. I will go get you some water.” Carmilla goes into the kitchen then returns a minute later with a glass of water for Laura and a mug of blood for herself. She hands the water to Laura as she sits down next to her. She stands up to go and put some music on but a hand grabs at her wrist and pulls her back onto the sofa.

“Thank you for trusting me and not killing me whenever I have annoyed you.” Carmilla laughs softly.

“I wouldn’t hurt you. I don’t really like hurting people anymore unless it’s self-defence or someone hurts someone I care about.”

“That’s good then. Can I give you a hug please?”

“Uh sure.” Laura smiles and wraps herself around the vampire. Carmilla stiffens at the contact but after a few seconds she relaxes into the hug and wraps one of her arms around Laura. They sat like that for longer than necessary. Carmilla clears her throat and pulls away. “Still want to see me in my panther form?”

“Yes please Carm.”

Carmilla finishes the mug of blood and stands by the fire. She cracks her neck and shakes out her arms. The air around her darkens, she begins to vibrate and then falls onto her hands and knees a rumbling animalistic growl escapes the shifting girl as the pain in her bones aches horribly as she transforms, then all at once she becomes a giant black cat. Laura gasps as Carmilla gracefully and slowly moves towards her.

“Wow Carm. Can I touch you?

Carmilla lays her head into Laura’s lap and looks up into her eyes. Laura places her hands on the large cats face and gazes into her eyes.

“Wow even your eyes change, they are so beautiful. you are so majestic.”

Carmilla can’t stop herself from purring as the human ran her hands across her sleek fur. Carmilla hops up onto the sofa and puts her head back into Laura’s lap; Laura continues to stroke Carmilla until she falls asleep.   
  
Whenever Carmilla falls asleep in her panther form she always transforms back into her human form, which is annoying as she is woken up by pain shooting through her whole body. She started growling in pain. Realising she was still on Laura, she scrambled to the other end of the sofa and then she was fully back and naked. Laura looked at her with wide eyes and Carmilla grabs the cushion off the sofa and covered herself, she avoided looking at Laura. Laura stands up and looks at the fire place and sees Carmilla’s clothes in a pile. She goes to retrieve them and hands them to the now naked and trembling vampire.

“Are you okay Carm?” Laura asks concerned Carmilla doesn’t say anything she just shrugs.

“Tell you what I will go and make you some more blood and leave you to get dressed.”   
Laura takes the mug that was sitting on the coffee table and goes into the kitchen. Once she had put the blood into the microwave she looked into the lounge just in time to see Carmilla stand up and begins dressing. Her eyes drift all over the naked woman’s form admiring the way her toned muscles flex with each movement she makes. Suddenly the microwave beeps making Laura practically jump out of her skin.

Bringing out the drink she hands it to Carmilla who slightly smiles at her, then Laura noticed the collection of DVDs.

“Hey Carm can we watch a movie?” she looks over to Carmilla who nods at her and smiles a bit more Laura looks at the DVDs and all of them are horror films.

“Hey got anything that’s not a horror?”

“No, sorry.” Came the faint reply.

“Oh well we can just watch this one then.” Laura pops the DVD in and grabs the remote, and sits down close to Carmilla who shuffles away as much as she can.

“Carm?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened just now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well when you were in your panther form you were being all soft and cuddly and as you changed back you freaked out and you couldn’t get away from me quick enough, and now you just moved away from. What did I do to upset you?”

“I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything, it wasn’t you at all.”

“What is it Carm you can tell me, you know you can.”

Carmilla’s facial expression turned completely blank and sadness crept into her eyes and seeped out. Laura was looking at her and her heart broke for her friend. Carmilla looks into Laura’s soft eyes for a moment longer and then looked away. “I’m over three centuries old vampire that turns into a panther, so I’m not one for making friends as I usually have to leave to avoid suspicion. Therefore I have never been touched by anyone, never experienced the sensation of someone running their hand over my back, I haven’t ever felt like that. I crave human contact as a cat, I couldn't control my emotions, I couldn't stop the purring, and besides I woke up on you and I was naked."

“What did it feel like?” Laura asked fascinated.

“Have you ever had a lover run their hand through your hair while you doze off with your head in their lap? It is basically like that on a bigger level. Ell, did it to me in my human form and that was the last time I felt anything so nice. She never knew about me until the very end and now she is dead because of me.”

“How was it your fault?”

“You know I said she was murdered, well my mother was the one who did it”

“Why the hell did your mother do that.”

“well she has this weird ritual where she kidnaps five girls every twenty years and feeds them to a mysterious Demigod that demanded sacrifices. Ell was marked, mother sent me to lure her. I tried to protect her. I had gone to great lengths to hide what I was from her. Maman went to her in secret on the day we were to leave and revealed my true nature in the most horrifying light. Ell believed me to be a monster. And led Maman to where I waited. And so my punishment for the disobedience was to watch ell be taken to some certain doom. And to be sealed in a coffin of blood that possible could have been Ell’s, so that I may waste away my centuries in the dark.   
For decades I rotted under the earth. Then the war came. The last great war of the modern world, that ran the earth with tanks and mines and bombs. So, my punishment came to an end and I walked off the battlefield in Austria to greet the twentieth century. Luckily she still hasn’t found me.”

“Oh my god Carmilla, how awful for you.” Laura says as she reaches out for Carmilla’s arm and giving a gentle squeeze.

“It really was I was forced to watch as the love of my life, death, un-death whatever was brutally murdered and I couldn’t do anything to save her, I really did try to.” There was silence between them for a few moments. “Put the film on cupcake I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Of course.” Laura responds as she plays the film. They both settled down into the couch when Carmilla remembered that she has no heating and that Laura would probably get cold. Carmilla stands up and turns to Laura.

“I’m going to get a blanket. It gets cold in here apparently and I have no need for heating.” She turns and walks off up the stairs. Upstairs Carmilla took a moment to herself to calm down as she began working herself into frenzy. Keeping the human at a safe distance from her isn’t working out too well, how this girl has broken through her walls baffles her, she grabs the blanket and goes back downstairs. “Here this should keep you warm if you get too cold.”

Laura takes the blanket and it is one of the softest things she has ever felt. “Oh god it’s so soft thanks Carm.” She smiles at the vampire as she sits down, she smiles even brighter when she realises Carmilla sat down closer to her then she was before.

Laura offers Carmilla some of the blanket but it doesn’t quite reach so Laura shuffles closer to Carmilla until there is just a small gap between them, and then places the blanket over Carmilla’s lap.   
A little way into the movie and it started to get really scary, Laura is practically hiding under the blanket, and she glances over at Carmilla who is smiling at the scene clearly enjoying the blood, gore and torture. Laura can’t help but really look at the woman. Her jawline is incredibly sharp and eyebrows so perfectly shaped and her nose so adorable, Laura can’t help but wonder if the gods themselves made such a beautiful creature.   
Laura shakes her head and refocuses her attention back on the movie in time for the build up to the jump scare that she knew was coming. That doesn’t stop that fact that when it does happen she practically jumps into Carmilla’s lap.

Instinctively and absentmindedly Carmilla reaches out and takes Laura’s hand in hers and gently squeezing it, and looks over to the human. Their eyes meet for a moment, Carmilla’s eyes go wide and she tries to take her hand back but Laura doesn’t let go, she then snuggles into Carmilla and every time the movie would get too much she would bury her face against the vampire’s shoulder. The vampire let go of the fact that she wanted to keep Laura at a distance and wrapped her arm around Laura and pulled her in closer.

Finally the movie so Carmilla turned off the TV looked at her clock and saw that it was after 7. “Hey cupcake it’s late and you haven’t eaten do you want me to order you something?” “Yes please Carm.” “Okay, would you prefer Chinese or pizza?”

“Pizza would be great, just a plain one please.”

Carmilla goes upstairs and phones the closest pizza shop. The guy on the phone said it would take fifteen minutes for collection. So she quickly cleans up everything. once back downstairs Carmilla stops in the doorway of her living room, there is Laura sitting on her couch looking cozy with her legs crossed, smiling to herself with the blanket tightly wrapped around her shoulders. “Hey I’m going to walk to get the pizza.”

“Okay do you want me to come with you?”

“No its okay, you look pretty comfortable. Besides I can get it back a lot quicker and it will still be hot.” Carmilla picks up her keys and wallet from the table by the front door shoves them in her pocket and slips into her boots, and walks out the door.

The moon and the stars are shining brightly tonight which always makes Carmilla feel content, she had always loved the night and finding relaxation and comfort in the darkness. After ten minutes Carmilla arrives at the pizza shop.

“Hey. Collection for Karnstein.”

“It will be ready in a few minutes.” The woman responds. She sits down on the stool and flicks through a magazine.

“Margarita pizza for Karnstein.” A young boys voice brings her out of her thoughts, she throws the magazine back onto the table and walks to the counter. He looks up and sees Carmilla standing in front of him smirking. “Uh that will be exactly ten please.”

She pulls her wallet out of her back pocket and hands over ten picks up the pizza and walks out.

She used her vampire speed and was at her front door with keys in hand when she noticed the door was open. She moves slowly listening; carefully placing the pizza on the stairs she notices that there are only two heartbeats. She hears Laura scream and she is in the living room in a split second to see a man on top of Laura, one hand was on her mouth to shut her up from her screaming, his other hand was trying to undress her.   
His grip was so tight on Laura’s top that when Carmilla yanked him away and threw him on the floor the top ripped off of the human.   
Her fangs dropped as the man stood up and went to punch Carmilla but she caught his fist and bent it until she heard it crack. The man growls in pain and she lets go of hand to grab him by the throat his unbroken hand scratches at the hand that is cutting off his air supply, when all of a sudden a knee connects with his manhood.   
Carmilla slams him to the floor and he scrambles for the front door, but not getting far as Carmilla has her hand gripping his hair.

“Looks like I get myself a fresh snack tonight.” She says as she throws the man into the wall halfway up the stairs. She rushes to him and drags him into the bathroom and throws him into the shower smashing the glass.   
She transform into her panther form, which happens fast and not as painful due to the rage coursing through her body. The man is screaming pure horror and adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
The panther sinks her teeth into the man’s leg causing him to drop to the floor, and she releases her hold on his leg to bite into his throat and drinks. She listens as the man’s heartbeat begins to slow and changes back before he dies. She punches through his chest and rips his heart out and it stops beating in her hand, she drinks the remaining blood and then eats the heart.

Carmilla washes her hands then face and gets dressed. Into her bedroom she grabs a hoodie and rushes back to Laura, who was sat on the sofa crying and no doubt heard the ruckus upstairs. Carmilla stops short of the couch unsure whether she should touch the human, so she holds out the hoodie which Laura takes and puts on before rushing into Carmilla’s arms holding on tightly as Carmilla presses a feather light kiss on the side of the girl’s head before picking her up and taking her upstairs, she picks up the pizza that was still there and takes Laura upstairs to her bedroom. Carmilla places Laura on her bed gently and hands her the pizza. “Try and eat, I will be back in a while.” “Wait. Where are you going?” Laura asks voice trembling.

“I need to do some cleaning. I won’t be long I will get something for you to change into and you can stay here tonight and keep me company or I can take you home.”

“Can I stay I don’t want to be alone.”

“Not a problem but I will go and clean up and I will be right back, here put these on.” Carmilla hands her a pair of black sweatpants. Carmilla walks out the room and shuts the door behind her so Laura won’t see her carrying the body.

Carmilla goes into the bathroom and cleans up all the glass and throwing it in the bin, she then picks up the body of the blood drained man throws him over her shoulder and takes him into the garden. Throws him over the fence hops over and drags him deep into the woods to bury him. She runs back and grabs a glass of water for Laura she goes upstairs, standing outside the door she listens to the tiny ball of sunshine crying softly, she raises her hand and knocks gently on the door.

The girls sniffles before quietly “Yeah.”

“Can I come in?”

“Of course it’s your room.”

“Here I got you some water.” Carmilla says as she opens the door. Laura looks so vulnerable as she sat on top of Carmilla’s bed with her knees pulled into her chest and her chin resting on her knees with her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. Carmilla walks over and puts the glass on the table; she noticed the pizza on the floor with a slice that had a bite taken from it. She sat down on the bed facing the girl.

“You want to tell me what happened?”

“Well I was sitting on the couch just staring into space when I hear a knock at the door, I answer it and there is a man standing there said he had been out for a walk and got lost as he is new to the area. I told him to wait there while I went to get my phone. I got my phone, I turned around to go back to the door and he was standing there behind me and he was unbuckling his pants. I was so scared and he was so quick I didn’t have time to react. For years I did Krav Maga and I was still useless against his attack. The look in his eyes and on his face was so terrifying. I got so lucky when you came back just in time.”

She reaches out and touches Carmilla. “I know you’re not a hugger but I could really do with one if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind.”

Laura stretches out her legs and pulls Carmilla in for a hug. “Thanks Carm.” Laura says as she tightens her hold on the vampire.

“You don’t have to thank me. Try and get some sleep okay I will be in my studio next door, if you need anything at all come and get me okay.”

“Okay I will but I don’t suppose you would stay until I fall asleep. I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I just feel safer with you here and I don’t want to be alone while I’m still awake.”

“Whoa cupcake breathe of course I will stay, I did say anything you need, now budge over.”

Laura stands up and moves the cover back so she could climb into the middle and warm up. Carmilla slides in next to her, and places a pillow on her lap. “Come on cupcake put your head here.” Laura lies on her side as she puts her head in Carmilla’s lap and rested her arm over her legs. Carmilla places one of her hands on Laura’s head and played with her hair soothing her into sleep.

After ten minutes Carmilla knew Laura had fallen asleep when her heart beat became a steady rhythm and her breathing had evened out. The vampire stayed for another ten minutes before carefully sliding from underneath the humans head and gently placed it down, and pulls the covers right up to keep Laura warm. the vampire goes into her studio next door and sketched for an hour before getting comfortable on the leather couch and fell into sleep, then the usual nightmare began.


	7. The Nightmare

It’s always the same, Carmilla wakes up with a foggy head, and it feels like she had been hit on the head with a shovel. She is surrounded by darkness. She stands up, her bones creak and crack in protest. Taking a few paces forwards a faint light suddenly appears in the sky. Looking at her surroundings she notices that she is in a small village. The houses are old and wooden, each house has two steps leading to the porches, the wooden steps are worn and broken. White paint peeling from the walls, doors and window frames rotted and roofs have caved in. The cobbled and uneven road had flooded.

Looking ahead at each house there is something hanging. Taking a weary step closer Carmilla can see that it is a body, hung by the throat and tongue ripped out. The place is deserted, not a hint of human activity for years. All the houses and cars abandoned. Walking away from the body and over to the cars, she noticed all the windows had been smashed. Along the doors there are animalistic like claw marks, all the cars looked the same. 

The road ahead is winding and long, looking in the distance there is a church perched on top of a hill. Carmilla walks the long road to the church; suddenly there is a loud howling noise. Nearing the church a loud crash of thunder bellows above her, shortly followed by a bright flash of lightening, encouraging Carmilla to move faster. Arriving at large black gates with white angels atop the spires, Carmilla sees the church at the other end of a long narrow path, pushing the gates and letting out a loud creaking noise due to rust Carmilla walks through. 

Placed evenly on each side are trees that are dark and bare, just beyond trees lay head stones that are worn and dirty, looking as though they had been her for centuries. Carmilla begins walking down the path cautiously when suddenly crows appear, sitting on the headstones and circling in the sky above, sticking with Carmilla until she reached the church doors. 

Carmilla pushes on the doors and they let out an awful creaking sound and the echo bounces off the walls inside. Once inside the church the doors begin to close behind her, snapping around to see that nothing was there. Not even the door. “What the fuck?” she whispers to herself. Continuing with her journey Carmilla turns around and looks to the altar. Sitting spread out on the pews were dark figures in dirty, rugged, hooded cloaks. On the end of each pew rows were poles with large skulls that emitted and orange glow from the holes. Carmilla approaches a hooded figure to get a closer look at it. It had no face just 

blackness. Suddenly a chorus came from the figures saying “I always wanted to know, how I would go. Tell me friend… how I meet my end.” The figure Carmilla stood by turned and looked at her, the all stood in unison, drifting towards her. With not a lot to do Camilla jumped on top of the pews, jumping until she could run across them. Looking to her right in the middle aisle she saw blood and lots of it, symbolising a body had been dragged. Looking back ahead she notices a figure on the pew a few feet in front of her. Almost falling to the ground, she caught herself in time, with complete precision, she sprung to the floor. In front of her where another figure appeared, she got close enough and suddenly falling to the ground sliding right underneath it. She rolls and is back on her feet. She takes a brief moment to fist bump the air in delight, in the moment she notices all the crosses in the church had been turned upside down. She keeps moving and sees a small door behind the altar she opens the door and ducks down to enter.

Seeing the stairs Carmilla begins to ascend them. Suddenly she can feel a presence embrace her, it cannot be seen but it is definitely felt, long arms wrapped around Carmilla from behind, skin rough and broken. A chin rested on her shoulder long legs wrapped around her waist. The thing is so light it’s like it isn’t there, she tries to shake it off but to no avail. So she continues up the stairs.

Approaching the top, Carmilla sees that the room is completely empty except a rectangle box at the end, her body tenses, she knows exactly what the box is, the unknown entity on her back tightens its grip on her, and it gets heavier until it has completely formed. 

“Hello sweetheart.” 

It’s her mother. Carmilla manages to get the awful woman off of her, she begins running but the woman is too fast for her. Hands with long bony fingers wrapped around her throat, Carmilla tried to scream but no sound came out. Her mother hit her repeatedly until she fell to the floor 

“you foolish child, you belong to me. I will find you, but for now the coffin.” 

The woman reaches down and grabs Carmilla by the throat and drags her to the coffin. 

“No! Not that, not the coffin.” 

Carmilla screamed and cried as she was shoved into the coffin. Her mother stood above her. The woman’s once beautiful face contorted into one of twisted rage, she no longer looked human. Her eyes were an infinite void of darkness with a glowing red rim. She slammed the lid shut trapping Carmilla in a thick red fluid, obviously blood. 

The darkness began to consume her; she could hear her mother cackling wickedly. The last time she heard that, was when she was forced to watch as Ell was tortured. Suddenly the lid of the coffin lit up, it was her memories being played in front of her, Carmilla watched her favourite memories of her and Ell played, she watched and it became sinister she was suddenly seeing someone else’s memories. It was her mother confronting Ell and revealed Carmilla’s secret in the most horrifying light to a terrified girl. She then watched as Ell took her mother to where Carmilla waited, then on to the torture. Carmilla had to watch as her love was tortured again. She covered her ears tightly and shut her eyes and began screaming. 

Carmilla woke up screaming. At some point Laura had come in and found Carmilla on the floor in the fetal position screaming. 

“Carmilla can you hear me? It’s me Laura, I’m here.”   
Carmilla’s head was still foggy and didn’t understand what was happening, when she felt a hand touch her just above the knee, she flinched and the hand quickly retracted. 

“Carmilla?” 

Laura continues to talk to Carmilla to get her to calm down; her heart is breaking as she looks to the woman who is shaking like a leaf. She has never seen Carmilla like this, normally a strong independent woman now completely fragile and terrified. 

“Carm? It’s me Laura, it’s okay I’m here.” 

Carmilla began to cry bringing her knees to her chest. 

“Carm?” Laura whispers to her. 

Her voice soft like angels. Carmilla looks at Laura, her face is beautiful, the type of beauty that poets write about. 

“Carm listen to me. It’s okay you were having nightmare, you’re awake now, whatever it was, is gone.” 

Carmilla had calmed down just from the soft voice and whispered to Laura. 

“I’m so sorry I woke you, I should have warned you that this would happen.” 

“It’s okay Carm no need to apologize.” Laura responds placing a hand on Carmilla’s waist. 

“Let’s get you off the floor.” Laura suggests standing up and extending her hand.

As Carmilla took the offered hand their eyes met and shy smiles spread on their faces and Laura’s stomach did a little flip. Laura pulls Carmilla to her feet and into a comforting hug. Carmilla sits on the couch and runs a hand through her hair. Laura sits beside her and places a hand on her thigh. 

“Are you okay now Carm?”

“Yeah I’m fine it happens all the time nothing to worry about it. You should probably go back to bed it has been a long night for both of us.” Carmilla says forcing a smile. Knowing she doesn’t want to be alone but also knowing that Laura needs her sleep. 

“Okay I will go to bed on one condition.”

“What’s that then cupcake?” 

“I.. uh.. I want you to come with me.” Laura requests shyly.

“What?” she responds shocked.

“well I mean if you want to, because you know after earlier I could certainly do with not being alone and could do with the comfort and after your nightmare maybe you could do with the comfort, I mean I know being a vampire you don’t want comfort but sometime it could be nice and to know that someone cares is always a good thing.” Laura rambles, she looks at Carmilla who is genuinely smiling at the adorable human.

“Okay cupcake take a breath, yes I will come to bed with you.” came the response with a shake of her head at how adorable Laura is when she rambles. 

Laura smiles and grabs Carmilla’s hand entwining their fingers and drags her to the bedroom. Once there they settled under the sheets, Laura scoots over to Carmilla and tucks her head into the crook of Carmilla’s neck, she drapes an arm over her stomach and holds onto her waist. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura the best she can and pulls her in closer. She notices how perfectly their bodies fit together, smiling she gently places a kiss on Laura’s head, the girl responds by snuggling in closer to her and places a kiss on her neck.

“Goodnight Carm.”

“Night cupcake”

The both fell asleep quickly and peacefully for the rest of the night and most of the morning.


	8. The Next Day

Carmilla wakes up, looks at the clock by her bed and decides it too early to be awake, she closes her eyes again then feels movement next to her “What the fuck.” She says out loud sitting up and looking next to her, the memories of last night coming back to her.

“Carm are you okay?” asked Laura in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah I’m fine, just not used to waking up next to someone and forgot you were there.”

“Well lay back down you’re making me cold.”

“Cupcake I am cold.”

“Well you make me feel warm”

Once Carmilla lay back down and made herself comfortable, Laura cuddled back into her.

“Are you hungry or do you want anything to drink? I can make you something.”

“Yeah I’m a little hungry.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing I just want to go back to sleep, you’re comfy”

“Hmm, thanks cupcake” Carmilla says as she wraps her arms around the small human and rubs her hands up and down her back until they both fell asleep again.

A couple hours later and Carmilla is the first one to wake up again, Laura is still pressed tightly into her, and she tries to shuffle away from the sleeping girl without trying to wake her but fails.

“Hey where are you sneaking off to?”

“I’m feeling a little peckish. Want me to make you something?”

“Yeah can I have some toast please?”

“Sure come down in five minutes or do you want it in bed.”

“I’ll come down for it.”

“Okay see you in five.” Carmilla leaves after giving Laura a tight lipped smile.

Down in the kitchen Carmilla puts some bread into the toaster and begins to look for blood. She can’t find any. She looks in all of her cupboards and in the fridge but nothing.

“Shit.” She says out loud.

“Hey Carm, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just can’t find what I’m looking for.” She says as she goes to the fridge to get the butter and finish making Laura’s breakfast.

“Thanks.” Was all Laura said as the toast was placed down in front of her.

“No problem cutie.”

Carmilla sits down opposite Laura, her eyes become yellow as she listens to the blood flow through the human’s body and her fangs pop out. Laura glances up at Carmilla as she goes to take another bite of toast but freezes mid-air.

“Carm?” Laura asks timidly.

“Yeah.”

“Um are you okay?”

“Yeah why?”

“Well your fangs are out and you’re looking at me like a piece of perfectly cooked meat.”

“Oh shit I’m so sorry.” Carmilla apologises and hangs her head as she fiddles with her hands in her lap.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, but I have no blood, I can hear yours.”

“Wow you can hear it.” Laura says intrigued.

“Sure can”

“That’s really fascinating… Oh my god, so that means you can hear my heart beat.” Laura says really embarrassed.

“Yep the way it quickens when you are near me.” Carmilla says with a slight smirk.

“I am so sorry.” Laura says shyly as she buries her face in her hands.

“Don’t be its fine, if my heart could beat it would do the same.” Carmilla says quietly and shyly.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Was all Carmilla says as she looks back down to fiddle with her hands.

Laura stands up, puts her plate in the sink, walks over to Carmilla and places a hand on her shoulder. “Come on.” Laura whispers as she slides her hand down Carmilla’s arm to connect their hands.

“Uh, where are we going?” Carmilla asks.

“Your room.” Laura says tugging at her hand.

In the bedroom Laura lays on the bed, still holding onto Carmilla’s hand, who is now awkwardly bending over her. Laura tugs at her again pulling Carmilla down on top of her. They stare into each other's eyes faces inches apart, Carmilla can feel the soft breath of the woman underneath her.

“Uh cupcake what’s your plan?” Carmilla smirks at her with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

“I want you to feed from me.”

“That is not a good idea cupcake.”

“Why?”

"Probably because I am an undead creature, who feed on people." she takes a deep breath. "I very rarely drink from the source, last night was an exception, I could lose control, also it hurts like hell and will leave a nasty mark." she says as she gently traces a pale finger over Laura's throat, particularly the place where she would bite.

Laura runs her hands up Carmilla’s arms and locks them together on her neck. “Doesn’t matter after last night I want you to and I trust you to stop.” Laura pulls on Carmilla until their faces are centimetres apart.

Laura turns her head to the side. “Drink.” She says breathily.

Carmilla’s fangs pop out and she licks her lips “Look at me.”

Laura turns her head back to look at Carmilla.

“Are you really sure you want me to do this? It will hurt."

Laura nods, she wraps one arm around her neck and the other placed gently on the back of her head tangled into the raven hair and guides her to where she wants Carmilla to bite.   
Carmilla gently places a few kisses onto the human’s neck, she licks and then sinks her teeth into the soft flesh.  
Laura tightens her grip on the vampire and moans finding it less painful then she thought.  
Carmilla takes one last mouthful of the red fluid that keeps her alive and tastes just as sweet as Laura is, then she licks at the wound until it stops bleeding. Carmilla lifts herself up but doesn’t move from Laura.

“Thanks cutie, are you feeling okay?” Carmilla asks as she plays with a bit of Laura’s hair.

“Yeah I feel a little tired.”

“Okay stay here I will get you some water.”  
She speeds off to the kitchen and is back within seconds with a bottle of water.  
“Here drink up.” She says as she passes the bottle to Laura.

“Thanks Carm.” She says with a smile before downing half the bottle.

“Come on lay back down and rest.” Carmilla says.

Laura settles down and then Carmilla moves and sits up against the headboard.  
“Why did you trust me to do that? You know I could have killed you.”

“Well you haven’t killed me yet and you’re always nice to me, so I trust you. I have only seen you been violent once which you were forced to defend yourself and the second time I heard what you did to that guy. What did you do to him?”

“I’m not going to tell you it is far too horrible for you.”

“What happens if someone finds him?"

“Probably not a lot they wont find anything, I died over three hundred years ago so no prints."

“Well that’s good then I guess. Anyway I should get going I don’t want to out stay my welcome.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you are always welcome, and I was hoping, maybe if you wanted to we could just hang out or something.” Carmilla says shyly.

“Oh my god, did the badass vampire go shy? That is so adorable.” Laura asks teasing the older woman.

“Shut up, I am not adorable.”

“You totally are adorable and I would love to hang out.” She says giving her a hug.

“Uh I’m not a hugger cupcake.”

“You should be, you’re comfy, and I’m not letting go until you either hug me back or make me get off you.”

“Ugh fine.” Carmilla says as she gives in and wraps her arms around the human and relaxes into after a few seconds.

“See it’s not so bad is it?”

“No I guess not.”

“Ha, totally adorable.”

“Oh my god stop with the adorable.” Carmilla says slightly embarrassed and lets go.

“Not until you admit it.”

“I will not admit to something I am not.”

“Ah but you are though.”

“Okay that’s it you’re in trouble now.” The vampire says laughing.  
She flips Laura onto her back and begins to tickle her relentlessly.

“Oh god Carm, no, stop.”

Carmilla stops and grabs Laura’s hands and pins them above her head, their faces inches apart.  
“If you promise to never call me adorable I will stop tickling you.”

“Well if you stop being adorable I would.”

Carmilla lets go of her hands to tickle her again, but before she could, Laura had moved her hands behind Carmilla’s head and pulled her into a soft kiss.  
“Woah.”Carmilla said once Laura had let go.

Realizing what she did. Laura facial expression changed to shock. “Oh my god Carm I’m so sorry please don’t be mad.”

“I… I’m not mad.” She said smiling. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Carmilla leans down and kisses Laura again. After a few minutes Carmilla rests her forehead on Laura and listens to the way the humans heart beat tries to calm down and the rise and fall of the chest lying beneath her.  
“So how about I take you out to dinner tonight?” Carmilla asked.

“You want to take me to dinner?”

“Yes, anywhere you want to go I can take you.”

“What do you mean by anywhere?”

“Well, wherever you want. Be it Paris, Rome, down the street, you decide.”

“Really wow. Can we do a picnic under the stars, where there is no light pollution?”

“Good choice. I know a place just outside the city, there is a forest that goes on for miles and in the middle there is a large clearing where you can see all the stars.” Carmilla chimes.

Laura watches the way the vampire’s eyes light up when she talks about the forest, it’s adorable.  
Carmilla notices her staring.  
“What?” she asks bringing Laura from her thoughts.

“Nothing, it’s just the way your eye lit up as you talked about the forest, I love it when I can see people’s eyes change when the talk about the things they love.”

Carmilla shook her head and stared at the floor for a few moments.  
“I’m going for a shower, I won’t be long and then we can watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds great.”

Carmilla was true to her word and was out of the shower in three minutes.  
She walked out in just a towel and her hair tousled from where she ran the towel through it. The wet ringlets of her black hair spilled over her shoulders and back in perfect contrast to her pale skin.   
Laura’s jaw dropped when she looked at Carmilla, eyes wondering all over her body and staring as the drips of water flow carelessly down her arms, wishing it were her hands instead.

“See something you like cutie?” Carmilla asks with a wink when Laura finally looks into her eyes.

“I… Err… Sorry.” Laura mumbles as she immediately looks away.

“Oh come on cupcake I’m just teasing, don’t be shy. I literally just fed from you and then made out with you.”

“Okay… so what film are we going to watch?”

“Well I only have horror films if you’re up for one of them.”

“Uh sure, why not. Been looking for a reason to watch one and what better reason do I have to watch it with you.”

“How about we watch Texas chainsaw massacre?” Carmilla suggests.

“Uh. Sure. Please don’t make fun of me if I can’t continue watching it.”

“I promise I won’t,”

Carmilla gets dressed into some baggy sweat pants and a tank top that fits perfectly in all the right places. They go downstairs with a blanket. Laura makes herself comfortable on the couch while Carmilla makes them a hot chocolate. Then she puts the film on and sits on the sofa next to Laura who immediately without thinking about it cuddles into the vampire wrapping them both in the blanket.

“Comfortable there cupcake?” Carmilla asks teasingly.

“Sorry.” Laura mumbles. “I wasn’t thinking.” She goes to move but a strong arm wraps around her waist and pulling her back in.

Laura looks up and sees that Carmilla is already looking down at her with a genuine smile on her face.   
When the movie begins to really get into it, Laura thinks she can’t watch this anymore so she re adjusts herself and buries her face in Carmilla’s neck and softly breathes in the older woman’s scent, she smell like whiskey and earth.Suddenly there is no more noise coming from the TV so you look at Carmilla.

“Do you want me to turn it off and I can go rent a different one?”

“You don’t have too, I can just not watch it.”

“I want to I have seen this film many times anyway.” Carmilla says smiling at her. “What kind of films do you like to watch?”

“I usually watch romance or comedy.”

At this Carmilla groans a little bit. “Alright I will be back in a minute with something.”

She disappears into a black cloud of smoke. At the movie store Carmilla spends about 3 minutes looking at the romance films when she picks up dirty dancing. Once out the shop and in a dark alley she goes off in the black smoke and is back in her house.

“Hey cupcake I got dirty dancing, hope that’s okay.” Carmilla says as she changes over the DVD’s and then settles back onto the sofa.

Laura didn’t move from her spot which Carmilla noticed. “You want to come over here cupcake and share some of that blanket?” Carmilla smiled and Laura returned it and scooted over to Carmilla. They both settled into the embrace, arms wrapped around each other. Laura looked up at Carmilla and gave her a kiss.

When the movie finished Laura looked up to Carmilla and saw that at some point she had fallen asleep. She smiles to herself and really looks over her features; she is honestly the most gorgeous woman Laura had ever seen. Snarky and sarcastic most of the time, But with Laura she was incredibly sweet and gentle. Laura tries to get off up but the arms that are wrapped around her are too tight for her to move.

“Carm let go I need to use the toilet.”

Carmilla doesn’t move.

“Dammit Carm wake up.” Laura continuously pokes and prods at Carmilla until she begins to wake up.

“You okay there cupcake?”

“Yeah I just need to use the toilet and get a drink.”

“Okay what do you want for the picnic as we can pick something up on the way as I don’t have a lot of in.”

“Sandwiches fruit and wine maybe some cookies.”

“Okay we will stop off at the supermarket and you can get what you want.”

Carmilla opens a door in the floor and jumps down. Laura stood there shocked, how she had not noticed it before was beyond her. Carmilla returned with two bottle of wine, both red. “You have a wine cellar? That is seriously impressive.”

“Yeah I had it installed 60 odd years ago.”

“Cool well I really need the toilet now I will be back in a second.”

Lara walked off to the bathroom. On her way back she took a look around Carmilla’s living room, she has seen it but never really looked and taken it all in. All the brick walls had been painted white, with what looked like random patterns, but upon closer inspection Laura could tell that it was little things that Carmilla had painted or drawn on, she couldn’t understand what it meant or its significance to Carmilla but it was beautiful. She glanced up to the ceiling and saw a small chandelier. She looked down at the floor and saw that the carpet is a dark faded red. It all gave of a bit of a vintage vibe. Noticing a large chest in the corner, she walked to it and sat on her knees to look at it. MIRCALLA VON KARNSTEIN was engraved in thick capital letters, there were two female figures doing different things. They were dancing, drinking, running, horse riding and many other things, she couldn’t quiet tell.

“You like it cupcake?”

Laura jumped at the sudden appearance of Carmilla. “Holy hell you scared the crap out of me.” Laura says trying to calm down her fast beating heart.

“Sorry cupcake.” Carmilla moves towards Laura and mimics the way she is sitting. “It’s nice isn’t it?”

“Yes it is Carm, it’s absolutely beautiful, can you tell me about it, I mean if you want to you don’t have to, its seems like it has a really interesting story behind it, but it’s none of my business, and I’m rambling so I’m going to stop talking now.”

“Okay cupcake first of all breathe, secondly I will tell you about it on the way there. You know when you ramble it’s really adorable. And on that not I’m going to clean out the rubbish from the car, can you get the blanket from my wardrobe please”

Carmilla was gone in the blink of an eye leaving a flustered Laura just standing there, nobody has ever called her rambling cute, she goes to Carmilla’s bedroom.

In the garage Carmilla has nearly finished cleaning out her car when she hears a thud followed by the word shit, taking off at full speed she was at Laura’s side in seconds chuckling at Laura who was half sitting on the floor rubbing her butt.

“What happened cupcake?”

“I couldn’t reach the blanket, so I grabbed the chair, took off my shoes and as I stepped down I slipped on my shoes.”

“Okay where does it hurt?” The vampire asks stifling her laughter.

“Just my butt.” Laura says finally laughing at herself.

“Alright let me help you up.”

Carmilla’s arm slipped around Laura’s waist and held onto her gently as she pulled her up off the floor. She bends down and picks up Laura’s shoes and hands them to her. Then she grabs the blanket off the floor and the duvet from her bed. They walk to the garage in silence and as soon as Laura walks through her jaw drops.

“How many cars do you need?”

“I know there is a few but I absolutely love cars and bikes I’m thinking about buying another garage so I can get more cars and bikes.”

“That’s a good idea, do you have a favourite?”

“No, I love all my cars I drive them depending on my mood.”

They walked to the other end of the garage where the car they will be going to the woods in is sitting.

“This here is a Suzuki Samurai it’s a good little car for going off road.” Carmilla tells Laura as she puts the duvet, the blanket and the wine in the back.

Carmilla walks around to the passenger side and opens the door for Laura. Who in turn smiles at her and looks down to her lips and kisses her before she loses her nerve. She then climbs into the car. Carmilla gets into the driver’s seat and opens the garage door with the click of a buzzer. Turning the keys in the ignition the engine started and the CD in the player began.

“Oh my god Carm is this country?”

“Yes cupcake you are very observant.”

“Well that’s interesting.”

“What is?”

“Well I was expecting something more punk rock or heavy metal.”

“You know the saying there is more than meets the eye.”

 

They drove in silence for five minutes before they arrived at the supermarket.  
“What do you want cupcake? I can be in and out of there quickly.”

“Anything will do please.”

Carmilla disappears into the shop. Looking up and down the aisles, She picked up a handful of different types of sandwiches some already cooked meats, two pots of salad and a large packet of Laura's favourite cookies, She was back in the car after paying for the items.

They continued the drive in silence. Driving passed all the building until they became few and then there were none and the sun was starting to go down.

“Do you want to sit here and watch the sun go down behind the trees?”

“That would be great.”

“Come on then let’s sit on the hood and drink some of the wine.”

Carmilla climbs out the car and gets the wine from the back and hops up onto the hood of the car. While Laura takes her time climbing up. Carmilla opens the wine and sips from the bottle.  
“I know it isn’t classy but I forgot the glasses.” Carmilla shrugs passing the bottle to Laura.

“Its fine I don’t mind.”

“Do you still want to know about the chest?” Carmilla asks as she lights up a cigarette.

Laura looks to her and a smile spreads across her beautiful face. “Yes please.”

“It was a gift from Mattie.” Carmilla starts as she reaches for the bottle and lays back against the windscreen. “The two figures are of her and I, just hanging out. We used to do so much together. The one of us dancing, we danced to the Waltz; it was the night of the grandest ball Mother had ever hosted. Mattie taught me the dance that night. It was also the night we truly bonded.  
The one of us horse riding was after the ball, we took the horses to the beach and watched the sunrise, it was one of the most beautiful I had ever seen, I looked at it in a different perspective.  
The one of us drinking was the last party we went to together, it was in Saigon, we drank a lot and danced like fools, we always had a spectacular time together.”   
Carmilla looked over at Laura, she had this look, like that of a child seeing snow for the first time, so engulfed in the story Carmilla could practically see Laura’s imagination come to life.

“Wow Carm, that’s amazing such wonderful memories. When was the last time you saw her?”

“The same week we met, we hung out for the evening, we don't see each other at all really."

“Why Don't you see her a lot? I mean if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Mattie wanted her own business, so she became a lawyer and now has firms in many countries and I disappeared to try and get out of Mother’s grasp and now I’m a drunk with nothing. We still talk, I mean it’s not hard to go to where she is, I could just run or appear, but I don’t want her to see the nothing I have become.”

“Carm you’re not nothing you could do so much with your art and language skills and music. I certainly see you as something.”

“Thanks cupcake but I feel like I need to be something more.”

“Why?”

“Because Mattie is a powerful woman who is making millions and I want to make her proud.”

“Oh Carm she’s your sister I’m sure that if you are doing something that makes you happy then she will be proud of you. And besides your music and art has changed so many people’s lives. Your art certainly changed mine for the better.”

“How so?”

“Because I got to meet you.” Laura says her cheeks reddening. “So on top of the chest it says Mircalla, is that you?” Laura asks quickly changing the subject.

“Yes it’s my birth name.”

“It’s a beautiful and unique name. Why did you change it?”

“I have adopted many identities in my life to avoid suspicion.”

“That makes sense. So you can waltz? Want to teach me?”

“Sure why not.”

Carmilla slips off the hood of the car and pulls Laura down next to her.

“Okay so partners are face to face and chest to chest.” Carmilla says pulling Laura in close. “Put your right hand in my left and your left hand on my shoulder.”

Laura does this and Carmilla place her right hand on Laura’s shoulder blade.

“Good. Now you will go backwards starting with your right foot.  
Now put your left foot to the side and close with your right. Place your right foot down and lift your left slightly”

“Am I doing it right?”

“So far you’re a natural. Now repeat but go back with your left foot.   
To the side with your right foot.   
Close with your right foot. Left foot down and raise Right slightly.”

“How was that?”

“That was really good cupcake, now we can keep going if you want.”

“Yeah I want to get better at it.”

“Okay let me find some music.”

Carmilla went to the car and found something that would have to do. She walked back to Laura and they danced for a while. Carmilla listened to Laura’s heart beat and her blood rushing through her body, when Laura began to get hungry, Carmilla dipped Laura down which elicited a giggle from the human and her heartbeat sped up Carmilla leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

“Let’s eat cupcake.”

Carmilla goes to the car and grabs the blanket and duvet, and lays the duvet down, she guided Laura to sit down and then wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before going back to get the food. As she sat down she place the food in front of Laura.  
“I hope its all okay. I don’t really buy food as I don’t need it.”

“It will be fine Carm.” Laura says smiling as she opens up her sandwich.

“If it is terrible let me know and I will make it up to you by making dinner.”

“You can cook?”

“I certainly can, being over three hundred years old you learn a thing or two.” Carmilla says with a sly smirk.

“Care to elaborate?”

“No. Not really.”

Laura deflated at this. “Why not?”

“Well got to keep you guessing and surprising you.” Carmilla said in her raspy voice that was just leaking flirtation.

Laura looked over to Carmilla and saw that her pale skin caught something of the moonlight, making her seem even more a creature of the night than usual, her breath was taken away. Then she found herself gazing and cannot help but admire the porcelain like pale skin with red enticing lips that belonged to a woman that looked like a Greek Goddess who sat there majestically watching the stars.

Carmilla laid down completely bending her right arm behind her arm, her left hand tugged at Laura’s top, encouraging her to lay down with her, which she gladly does, lying on her right side she place her head on the vampire’s chest, and slung her left arm across her stomach.

“It feels so weird not hearing a heartbeat.” Laura mumbles sleepily.

“Yeah I know. Go to sleep cupcake.”

“What about the bears? I didn’t bring my bear spray.”

Carmilla laughed so softly at what her human had just said. “There are no bears as far as I’m aware even if there were or whatever else is out there won’t come near us.”

“How do youknow?”

“I’m a vampire animals can sense danger and I reek of danger to them.”

“Silly animals, you are just a softie.”

“Sure cupcake, now go to sleep.” Carmilla replied softly as she began to trail her arm up and down Laura’s arm, lulling her to sleep.

Just as she fell to sleep she whispered. “Goodnight Carmilla.”

“Good night creampuff.” Soon enough Carmilla followed Laura into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Their First Time

"Can I ask you something Cupcake?"

"Yeah"

"What's it like to uh...?”

"To what Carm?"

"To be held"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean you're lying in my arms like this, I have always been the one to do the holding but I was wondering what it's like being held."

"You seriously have never been held before?"

"No never"

"We'll it's really comfy and nice. Do you want to switch?"

"Uh, yeah"

 

"So where do I put my head and my arms?"

"Wherever feels comfortable.”

 

After finding a comfortable position with her heard resting on Laura’s chest one arm resting across the girl's ’stomach and hand loosely holding on to her hip and her other arm trapped between both bodies. After listening to the human’s heart beat for a while Carmilla finally speaks.

"This is nice; I can feel your heart beating its relaxing." Carmilla says sleepily.

"Thanks"

"So cupcake while I'm in this kind of mood I just want to say thank you for accepting me for me and for not running for the hills when you found out. I haven't had anyone care about me for over a couple of centuries."

Carmilla lifts her head from Laura's chest to look up at the human who in turn looks down, leans forward and captures the vampire’s lips in a chaste kiss.

"Hmmm" Carmilla moans into Laura's mouth before pulling back. "What was that for?"

"Just letting you know you can't scare me off."

"Good I'm glad." She smiles at Laura and presses their lips together again.

 

Laura runs her hand up the vampires back and runs her fingers through beautiful raven locks and massages her scalp. This time Laura moans into Carmilla's mouth and she responds by gently squeezing Laura's hips and begins trailing kisses down her neck.

"Carm"?"

"Hmm"

"Please make love to me."

Carmilla stops her movement and then looks into Laura's eyes.

"Are you sure? We haven't been together that long"

"Yes, I felt something for you the first time I saw you I have thought about this a lot I'm ready if you are."

"Uh I'm not sure I am. It's been a really long time since I have been intimate with someone I care about and I don't want to mess this up and I can get Kind of rough. Can we just Carry on kissing and see how it goes?"

"Of course Carm whatever you are comfortable with."

"I hope you know that I really want you Laura. But it's different for me since I met you, I haven’t been with anyone that hasn’t been a one night stand, I want it to be special with you. And I haven’t had intimate sex so I might end up being rough”

"I know Carm its okay we will take slow. If you end up being rough then so be it, I love rough.”

"Yeah but being a vampire what is rough for me will probably be too much for you."

"Yeah good point I kind of want it, but you give me what you want, I want everything you have to give Carmilla."

"Okay cupcake"

Carmilla runs her hands up the humans arm and tangles her hand in her hair and gently pulls her closer until they are kissing again. Carmilla then sits up and pulls Laura until she is lying flat on her back and then lays half on top of her placing her left leg between both of Laura's. the human bucks her hips at the unexpected contact, moaning into the vampires mouth and her breathing is coming quicker and in short gasps.

"Cupcake are you sure you want to do this I don't want you regretting this in the morning."

"I'm not going to regret it Carm I have been thinking about this since you first kissed me and then ran off. Why did you do that by the way? If you don't mind telling me."

"Well because of who I am. I'm a monster."

"No you're not Carm do you really think that about yourself?"

"Well why wouldn't I, I have killed people cupcake."

"Yeah but I believe killers don't see themselves as monsters, so to see yourself as a monster I feel like you regret what you did. Have you ever gone and killed someone for fun?"

"Well not for centuries. When I was first turned I killed thousands in the first eight decades, I had fun." she looks away from Laura, shame and resentment on her face and in her voice. "No matter the type of person you were when alive, you will always enjoy murder when you are first turned, until you find out what kind of vampire you want to be."

"Well I still don’t see you as a monster."

"We'll there was that one time I killed a guy when I didn't have to."

"What guy?"

"The guy, that I found attacking you."

"Oh. Well you did that on impulse sure you could have done it differently but it doesn't matter Carm. In my eyes you are not a monster."

"Are you sure cupcake?"

"Of course I am I wouldn't be in bed with you if I didn't. Now shut up and kiss me you sexy vamp."

"My pleasure cup..."

Carmilla was cut off by the human crashing their lips together. Carmilla fisted her hand into the fabric of Laura's shirt twisting and tugging at it and she was ready to make love to the human. She knew it the moment her fangs popped out. She would just have to remind herself to be gentle.

"Carm?"

"Uh yeah."

"Are those your fangs?"

"Oh shit I’m so sorry." Carmilla raised her hand to her mouth.

"And you're eyes they are completely black. Are you okay?"

"Um yeah I'm fine cupcake this is a good thing."

"Really? What does it mean?"

"It’s what happens when I’m uh excited and also the fangs are to do with sexual feeding.”

"Wow awesome, uh are you going to feed from me"

"I was going to say that if I drink from you as you climax or just before it will take you to new heights but if you aren't ok with me biting that's fine."

"I don't know I mean you fed from me before but it kind of hurt."

"Well it does the first time but it does get better."

"I have one more question before we continue this."

"Ask away."

"Do you have any toys we could use at some point?"

"I do yes, really wasn't expecting you to be into that cupcake. I now have so many images in my head and we are in for a long night." The vampire said with the biggest smirk Laura had ever seen.

"That's fine by me."

Things for them started of slow and soon became heated.

"Laura you are shaking are you sure you are ready to do this?" Carmilla noticed when one of Laura’s hands rested on her cheek

"Yes absolutely I'm just really excited and nervous; I haven’t been with anyone for a long time so I’m probably rusty"

"Don’t worry about it, now let's see if we can do something about your state of dress it's displeasing I need to see you naked."

At this Carmilla removes Laura’s top revealing a black lacy bra. The vampire places a few kisses on the girl’s neck, then above each breast, before unclasping the bra and throwing it somewhere. Carmilla then sinks down Laura’s body peppering kisses along the way before stopping just above the girl’s trousers, hand grip at the hem of the trousers and then gently tugs them down along with the underwear, Leaving Laura completely naked.

"Which Greek god created you? You are magnificent." Carmilla asked as she admired the beautiful girl.

Laura didn't have a chance to reply as their lips reconnected. Carmilla began to kiss down Laura's neck across her collarbone, began massaging Laura's breast and then sucking the girl’s right nipple into her mouth and playing with it until it stands at her attention and the vampire then repeats the process on the left. She continues trailing soft kisses across Laura’s toned stomach that rises and falls with each breath that the human takes. Carmilla skips the place that Laura needs the most in order to tease her by kissing her inner thighs and massaging them.

"Oh god... Carm...” Laura cut’s herself off when she leans up and proceeds to flip over so Carmilla is underneath her. “I won’t be the only one naked.” She leans down and kisses Carmilla.

Carmilla looks up at Laura complete lust written all over her face. “You sure are feisty in bed, so sexy.”

Laura leans down to kiss Carmilla as she unbuttons her black and white Plaid shirt and then pushes it off her shoulders; Carmilla leans up so it can be removed. Laura sits up still straddling Carmilla and rubs her hands down pale skin, reaching the button on Carmilla’s leather pants, popping it open in one swift move and slowly moving the zipper down, the human slinks down Carmilla’s legs taking the leather pants and panties with her. Laura climbs back up Carmilla so they are face to face. Laura looks into pitch black eyes then leans down connecting lips with the vampire, who instantly moans when their tongues battle for dominance.   
Laura slowly inches her hand down and stops when she reaches her destination right on Carmilla’s clit and began a circular motion arousing the vampire who buck her hips at the contact. Laura continued this for a minute, and then slipped two fingers inside of the vampire. As she pumped her fingers she moved down, kissing and sucking where the pulse point would be, if Carmilla had a pulse, she continued down, kissing each breast before taking a nipple into her mouth, Carmilla began moaning louder and her hip thrusting against Laura’s hand looking for more friction. The human releases the nipple with a pop and then kisses all over her lover’s stomach and down to her clit.

“Holy… Fucking… Shit… Laura.” Carmilla moans out.

“Oh Shit. Go harder.” Laura complies as she pumps her fingers inside Carmilla harder and adding a third finger.

Carmilla runs her hands down her body and threads her fingers into Laura’s head as she rode the human’s face. Laura moans as she relishes in the taste of Carmilla. She flicks her tongue up and down the raven haired beauties folds licking up as much as she can. Laura wraps her free arm around Carmilla’s thigh to try and hold her down. Laura keeps up the pace suckling occasionally on her clit before going back to licking. Carmilla grinds harder against Laura’s mouth and pushes her head further into her. Pleasure begins to crash through Carmilla, she momentarily loosens her grip on Laura’s head, and the human takes this opportunity to move up to Carmilla.

“Want to drink from me?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I really want you to.”

“You are beyond amazing you know that, come here.”

Laura leans down to kiss Carmilla, three fingers still moving rhythmically inside of her and thumb rubbing her clit. Laura breaks the kiss and turns her head to give Carmilla better access to her throat, Carmilla kisses the throat and then as gently as possible sinks her fangs into the human and slowly drinks from her.  
Carmilla’s hips buck out of control and her back arches of the bed as she grips the sheets, she releases her teeth from Laura and screams out the humans name as her orgasm shutters through her whole body. Laura slips one finger out and slows her thrusting to help the vampire ride out her orgasm as long as possible before she goes limp on the bed. 

Later that night, after many orgasms. Laura and Carmilla were sat in the bath surrounded by sweet smelling bubbles, both with a glass of wine. Laura was sat in Carmilla’s lap facing her as she ran the flannel over Carmilla’s shoulders and arms, causing her to chuckle at the fact she was being washed.

“Close your eyes.” Laura said softly, Carmilla complied; the human used both hands to scoop up some water and pour it gently over her lover’s head. As Carmilla opened her eyes and blinked the water away, Laura marvelled at her beauty. The water glistening over the pale face making her deep brown eyes shine. Her jet black hair was slicked back and sticking to her shoulders.

“You are so beautiful.” Laura whispered.

Carmilla let out a nervous laugh and looked away. “Whatever.”

“What do you mean whatever? I know you know you are.” Laura said as she placed a curled finger under the vampires chin and gently guiding her face back towards her so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“I have never been called beautiful before.” Carmilla replied

“Seriously? But you so are”

“Well you are the only one to say it. I have been called sexy and hot but never beautiful.”

“Well I’m saying it. Carmilla Karnstein you are the most beautiful woman in existence.” Laura says as she leans down and connects their lips in a soft and slow kiss. “Come on let’s go to bed.”

They finish up in the bath and dry themselves off, then fell into bed.

"Cupcake?"

"Yeah Carm?"

"Would it be okay if I turned into a panther."

"As long as we can still cuddle I don't mind."

instead of getting a verbal reply she got a tail wrapped around her in a protective embrace. Laura stoked Carmilla lulling them both to sleep


	10. Danny finds out

"Look Danny I don't know why you and Carmilla have a problem with each other but you are my best friend and she's my something, I can't say girlfriend as we haven't talked about it, but I want you both to get along."

"You really don't know why we don't like each other?"

No I don't."

"Okay for starters I don't like her because have you seen her, she is sexy without even trying and she doesn't look like the type to be in a relationship, so I think she is going to break your heart and she doesn't like me because, we used to almost have a thing and we are still really close, she sees me as a threat because I still have feelings for you."

"Well okay so if she sees you as a threat doesn't that mean that maybe she is capable of relationships? And I'm sorry about the whole almost thing Danny but you were and are still way too over protective. I don't need protecting Danny I don't need a dad I already have that one covered and its annoying when he does it." Laura says as she ties her hair up.

"Laura what the hell is that on your neck?"

"Shit." Laura whispers as she lets her hair back down she forgot about the bite marks that Carmilla had left on her. "It's nothing Danny."

"It doesn't look like nothing did she do that to you." Danny hissed when she thought about Carmilla hurting Laura.

"Just forget it Danny for god’s sake. You're doing it again being too overprotective."

"Laura you have marks on your neck that look like a vampire bit you." Danny's angry and she walks over to Laura to get a closer look.

At the vampire remark Laura's whole face flushed red and she pulled her lips in to avoid saying anything and her eyes dart around the room looking anywhere but at Danny.

"Why aren't you denying it Laura she can't be a vampire. That's ridiculous. Vampires aren't real. Okay that's it she's not a vampire but I'm going to kill her for whatever that is she did to you."

"Danny no you can't kill her. Just stay here I need to make a phone call."

Laura walks out of the kitchen and goes to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. After a few rings Carmilla picks up.

"Carm? We need to talk."

"What's this about cupcake? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine I think I don't know."

"Do you want me to come round?"

"I don't know, well yes I always want you here but Danny is here we were having coffee and she saw the bite marks you left."

"Okay tell me what happened?"

"Well I totally forgot about it and I put my hair up and she saw and she is blaming you she says it looks like a vampire bite but Keeps saying that vamps aren't real I think she is freaking out and I didn't know what to say. She also said she wants to kill you."

 

"Haha i would like to see her try. Okay cupcake just don't say anything."

"What if she asks again."

"I don't know."

"Can I just tell her the truth please? she is my best friend."

"I don't think that's a good idea cupcake."

"Why not you told me."

"Well it took a lot for me to tell you, even though I trust you, but I don’t like Danny long legs and I don’t want her knowing anything about me and besides you went a little crazy at the cemetery and I told you to calm you down and I'm surprised you didn't freak out not many people take it well."

"I did kind of freak about but then you said you wouldn't hurt me and I believed you because if you wanted to you already would have."

"Yeah but Xena is too protective of you if she found out you have been around a vampire she would freak out."

"You're probably the nicest vampire maybe I can convince her but yeah you're probably right she can be over bearing I won't tell her. I will talk to you later." Laura says as she opens the bathroom door and Danny is standing there. "Oh shit"

"Cupcake?"

"Danny?"

"Laura what the fuck she bit you and she's a vampire."

"Carm she heard me."

"Okay I will be there in a second before this gets out of hand." Carmilla hangs up the phone.

"Danny lets go to the kitchen."

Danny doesn't say anything she just turns around and walks in the direction of the kitchen, once there she sits at the top of the table.

"Well are you going to explain what the hell is going on."

Laura sits at the other end of the table. Before she could say anything Carmilla appeared behind Laura.

"What the fuck Laura? What the hell is she?" Danny yells as she rushes to grab a knife from the pot

"Danny calm down please and put the knife down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when she just poofs in here."

"Okay agent orange you need to settle down."

"Don't talk to me freak, and get the hell away from Laura." Danny shouts

"Okay, fine." Carmilla steps away from Lara. "Can you calm down now?"

"No, no you need to stay away from her far away." Danny says waving the weapon in Carmilla's direction.

"And what about what Laura wants?" Carmilla turns to look at her. "Do you want me to stay away from you?"

"What? No of course I don't, I told you before I trust you and I want you around."

"Laura how can you say that, you don't know what else she can do other than poofing." Danny hisses between gritted teeth

"Actually I do I know all of what she can do, she isn't a danger to me." Laura says as she takes one of Carmilla's hands in hers.

"So that mark on your neck she did that?"

"Yes I did that to her."

"So you're a vampire?"

"Yes"

"Okay no Laura get the hell away from her, she's a monster." Danny steps towards Carmilla.

At this Carmilla lets go of Laura's hand and steps away from her."

"Danny. No she isn't."

"She's right cupcake I'm a monster."

"No you're not. Not to me you aren't."

"Oh really her life source is blood and she just took it from you."

"She didn't just take it, I said she could."

"God Laura you're such an idiot why would you do that?"

"Oi don't call her an idiot" Carmilla gritted her teeth. Ready to fight again.

"Okay right Danny. Carmilla isn't dangerous, she hasn't hurt me, she has probably had plenty of opportunities to, she isn't a monster, okay I get that you don't like each other and I get you never will but please just be civil" Laura says taking a calming breath. "Danny you're my best friend and Carmilla you're you, you're my something, I don't know we haven't spoken since what happened last night. So please just be civil."

"I'll do that for you cupcake and in regards to last night we should definitely talk."

"I don't know Laura I didn't trust her before I definitely don't now. And what the hell happened last night did she hurt you?"

"What do you think happened stretch? I the person you hate the most. Made her the person you love the most, scream my name until she came undone underneath me with the best orgasm she has ever had" Carmilla said smugly.

"Carm!!" Laura squeaked slapping her on the arm as her cheeks became a worrying shade of red.

"Sorry cupcake she pissed me off. I will leave you to talk to Clifford, when can I see you again? I want to talk about last night."

"Maybe tonight or you could come round for breakfast."

"Tonight sounds good. I will see you later." Carmilla says planting a kiss on Laura's temple, and leaves

"Oh Laura I can’t believe you would have sex with her. Honestly what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I have gotten myself into something with someone who is very caring, highly intelligent with a great sense of humour, sure she is a complete jackass a lot but that's just her defence system but she can also be very sweet, so what she's a vampire she hasn't hurt me. Humans can be extremely dangerous and violent. People kill people all the time, why is it so impossible for her to be good."

"Okay, I think you're making a huge mistake but I'm here if you ever need me."

"You know Danny I had a huge crush on you but you got too protective and I didn't like it I told you but you didn't listen. I couldn't take it; I do love you Danny but just not like that and don't let this get awkward."

"I won't let it get awkward."

"Listen Danny I really like her and she isn't dangerous she practically refused my blood."

"Why would a bloodsucking vampire refuse blood?"

"Because she knew it would hurt me and she didn't want that, she refused to take my blood because she didn't want to hurt me."

"So why has she drunk your blood if she refused it at first?"

"We got talking about different types of bites, she told me about one where if she bites and drinks as a human is climaxing it becomes a better orgasm. So as we were... Last night I asked her to she heisted but I pulled her to me to do it and she did. Honestly I think I passed out momentarily it was that great."

At Laura telling her about Carmilla making her climax Danny winced and closed her eyes wishing more than anything she could be the one doing that. "I should get going I need to get to the gym text me tomorrow and we can grab a coffee."

"Okay I will. See you tomorrow."

 

Laura pulls out her phone to message Carmilla

'Hey. Danny has gone come round whenever you like.'

'Okay cupcake. Want me to bring you anything I'm on my way to the pizza shop?'

'Yeah can you grab me a margarita please?'

'Sure thing cupcake sees you in a while.'

While Laura waits for Carmilla she takes a quick shower and changes into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and the owl sweater that her dad gave to her. Soon enough there is a knock at the door. Laura swings the door open and there is Carmilla in a pair of black shorts and a light pink see through blouse decorated in black lace.

What a panty dropping outfit. Laura thought to herself.

"Hey cupcake."

"Hey." Laura mumbles out as she shamelessly checks out the sexy vampire standing in front of her

"Cupcake you're staring."

"Sorry." Laura quickly looks away

"Nice owl sweater."

"Thanks, nice uh, nice outfit."

"Thanks glad you like it."

Laura steps to the side to let Carmilla in and she can't help but look at her arse as she walks past. All Laura could think about burying her face between those legs. She cleared her throat and shook her head to get rid of the image; she can do it later maybe.

"Here's your pizza"

"Oh thanks, I will just grab some money. Make yourself comfortable."

"Don't worry about it cupcake I can afford it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure now come and sit with me and lets watch something."

"Okay. Maybe I can pay you back another way." Laura says as she sits down closer to Carmilla than necessary.

"Oh yeah and what you thinking then?"

"I think I will leave that to your imagination."

"Okay cupcake, what are we going to watch?" Carmilla asks but her mind is elsewhere thinking about what Laura could do to pay her back. Suddenly warmth spreads in her body and she begins to shift uncomfortably.

 

Laura has switched the TV on and they are watching something about a boy that lives under some stairs Barry Plopper or something, Carmilla didn't really care for the name she was too busy concentrating on eating.

"So did you want to talk about last night cupcake?"

"Uh yeah I think it would be a good idea."

"So do you regret it?"

"What no of course not that was the best sex of my life I'm pretty sure I actually passed out for a couple of seconds. Do you regret it?"

"No I certainly don't, I have wanted you since the moment I saw you and now that I have had you I want to keep having you."

"Okay but not tonight. Tonight I want to do you."

"Hmmm being topped by Laura Hollis that is certainly something I could go for." Carmilla smirks

"Have you never been topped?"

"Nope, well I have had people do me but never in a bed and it’s never their idea."

"Okay let's finish eating and watching this first."

Another ten minutes had passed and they had both finished eating Laura left Carmilla on the couch while she cleared up she had probably seen this film a hundred times now and she doesn't mind missing a couple of minutes of it. Once everything was cleaned up and put away she sat back down next to Carmilla and snuggled into her side resting her head on the older girls shoulder.

"Carm?"

"Yes cutie."

"So Ermm I was kind of wondering does this make us friends with benefits or something more?"

"Well we can be whatever you are comfortable with. If you want to be friends with benefits that's great, if you want something more even better."

"Good I was hoping we could be something more."

"Be my girlfriend Laura?"

"Yes" Laura snakes her hand up Carmilla's arm and round her neck to pull her in for a kiss. Soon enough Laura is straddling Carmilla's lap and guiding her to lie down.

"Christ cupcake I can smell how aroused you are."

Carmilla brought her hands to Laura's hips and began rubbing the girl against her who let out the softest moan. Laura buried her face in Carmilla's neck and kissed her and touching her everywhere. Laura ran her hands down the vampires torso as she sat up her hands went under Carmilla's top and squeezed at the cold soft skin. She run her hands back up taking the top with her and gently rubbed her hands on the girl’s breasts before pulling the top off and over her head slightly awkwardly. Laura's hands trailed slowly back down Carmilla's body until they got to her shorts kissing the entire time.

She began tugging the shorts and Carmilla's hips raised off the couch making it easier for the human

"Let’s do this in bed." Carmilla moaned as she detached her lips from Laura's.

"No I.. Don't want.. To stop.." Laura breathed in between kisses.

"You don't have to sweetheart" Carmilla said as she stood up holding on tightly.

As she walked them into the bedroom Laura was naked by the time they got there.

Laura hadn't noticed until Carmilla dropped her on the bed.

"Carm how am I naked?"

"I made them disappear."

"Where are they? those are my favourite jeans."

"They are in the bathroom don't worry."

"Good now come here and let me take care of you."

Carmilla smiled as she crawled on top of the human and began kissing her ever so softly. Laura moaned as she rolled over putting Carmilla underneath her again. Laura sat up taking this opportunity to look at the woman she had feelings for. The vampire placed her hands on the girls hips and ran the up and down her sides feeling the soft flesh and hearing her heart beat racing.

"You okay there creampuff?"

"Wonderful just taking a moment to appreciate you."

Carmilla's eyebrows knitted together in confusion and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's that look for Carm?"

"Just looking to see if you are serious."

"Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

"Nobody has ever appreciated me before."

"Well I do one hundred percent let me show you."

Laura moved down and kissed the vampire again and again as she moved lower until she can spread the girl’s legs and position herself accordingly. Placing soft tender kisses on the inside of both thighs, Carmilla drew in a breath that she didn't need the moment Laura's mouth connected with her clit, sucking it and withdrawing her mouth with a pop.

"Jesus fucking hell cupcake your mouth is magical."

Laura looked up at her with a shit eating grin on her face. She brought a finger up and ran it through the vampire’s folds. Carmilla shuddered at the contact her hips bucking up off the bed looking to get more friction. Laura complied by shoving one finger inside followed by another, thrusting in and out slowly at first and then picking up the pace. Carmilla shut her eyes tightly and grabbed the metal bars on the bed squeezing them. Suddenly Carmilla felt empty when Laura had pulled out she looked at the human girl in confusion.

"What you doing cupcake?"

"I was kind of wondering if I could use a toy I got a couple days ago."

"What kind of toy? I'm all up for toys if you are."

"It's a double ended dildo. I want to come with you."

"Sure thing sweetheart."

Laura smiled at Carmilla as she reached into her bedside table and pulled out a dark blue dildo. One end was smaller; she took that end and began massaging it all over Carmilla to lube it up. The vampire watched every movement with complete lust in her eyes that had turned completely black. She continued to watch as the radiant beauty turned it around and slowly inserted it into herself. Laura's eyes shut tightly her mouth parted and moaned grinding into it. She rubbed the tip of the longer end against Carmilla's folds and then the length of it. When Laura finally began to press it into the vampire she squeezes so hard on the bars on the bed she crushed and bent them.

"Carm just a pre warning I haven't used one of these before."

"Okay no worries sweetheart you'll get the hang of it just thrust in and out, you will get the hang of it."

Laura looks at Carmilla with a look of pure awe and smiling from ear to ear.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" Carmilla asked.

"We'll you're centuries old with lots of experience and I haven't done much and you're being wonderful about it. I just think you're completely amazing."

Carmilla's lips tugged up into a smile. "No one has ever said that before." She says as she lets go of the bar and pulls Laura into a deep searing kiss.

Laura began thrusting against Carmilla her pace and movements uneven, but it was still making the girl beneath her moan. Slowly she got better at it; Carmilla gripped the bar again and bent one of the other bars.

"Christ cupcake I'm going to have to buy you a new bed now." Carmilla said as she moaned and then began shouting things in German.

With each thrust Laura could feel herself getting closer and closer.

"You want to feed baby?" Laura gasped and nearly placed a hand over her mouth but found out she didn't care enough, slightly worried about Carmilla's reaction.

Carmilla looked at Laura with a happy expression on her face and she nodded eagerly. Laura slumped over and kissed her hard and felt the fangs before turning her neck. Carmilla gave open mouthed kisses gently scraping her fangs before sinking them into her neck and drank the sweet, thick ambrosia fluid of her human lover. They both began moaning in unison as Carmilla came undone shorty followed by Laura. The vampire pulled her teeth from Laura's neck and Licked at the remaining drops of blood and then wrapped her arms around Laura so she wouldn't move from on top of her. She began to softly trace her fingers over Laura's bare back then she wrote a message. Please don't leave.

"I won't leave you Carm."

Carmilla's hands stilled for several seconds then continued.

"Good. I'm sick of people leaving me."

Laura snuggled further into Carmilla's neck. Eventually Laura’s breathing fell into a steady rhythm and Carmilla knew the smaller girl was asleep so she rolled over and brought the human in close in tight to her, wrapping her arms around her snuggly and resting their foreheads together. She then followed Laura into a peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it, Thanks for sticking around and thanks for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it. I love you all.


End file.
